With Friends Like These
by raynietheelf
Summary: Sansa goes on a camping trip in an attempt to rebel against her parents. She didn't realize her ex boyfriend's body guard was coming. Sansa, Sandor, drinking in a tent. Will Sansa leave the lady she was when she came?
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

A/N: So I started a longer piece. It won't be an epic, per say, but it's not a one shot. J I want to explain the ages really fast. Sansa, Dany, and Bronn are going into senior year of high school (about 17-18.) Jon, Theon, Robb, Randa, Margaery and Tyrion are going into college (18-19). The rest are about 20ish, with Drogo and Sandor being 21.

Read and Review! 3

Raynie

"Are you coming, or not?" Dany's clear voice rang out. Sansa quickly finished stuffing the last of her clothes into the duffel bag. Her heart was racing. She had never done something like this before. Her mother, if she were here, would be so upset. But Sansa was tired of being so proper all the time. She wanted to have some fun, get in some trouble, before it was time for college. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

"God! About fucking time!" Dany grabbed Sansa's bag and threw it into the van. Sitting in the driver's seat was Drogo. The passenger seat was occupied by Theon. They grinned at her.

"We've still got to pick up Randa. The others will be meeting us at the campsite," Drogo told her.

"Okay," she answered. As the van pulled away, she watched her house grow smaller and smaller. This was it. She was being a rebel. Letting out a shuddering sigh, she sat up straighter in her seat, unable to keep the adrenaline from coursing through her veins. School would just be getting out. Arya and Bran would come home and read her note and laugh in disbelief. Her mother and father would get home from work and Arya would tell them. _They will be so angry, _she thought, then giggled because she didn't care.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Sansa laughed. Theon laughed with her.

"I know! Dude, I remember you as a kid. You told on me and Robb anytime we did something even close to rebellious." His grin turned mocking. "What would Septa Mordane say? You're fresh out of Catholic school and here you are. Going camping with us. Oh no! You'll have to sleep near boys! Heaven forbid, you'll be drinking alcohol that hasn't been blessed? Will Jesus ever forgive you?"

Sansa threw a pillow at him, gasping for air. She was laughing hysterically, probably something to do with her excitement. Drogo pulled the van into Randa's drive way, where she stood waiting for them.

"Sansa! You actually came!" She shrieked. She jumped into the van, throwing her things sleeping bag the back. In her arms was a large purse. She reached into the purse and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose to the cheers of the van's other occupants.

"Who's ready to part-ay!"

Sansa suddenly felt nervous. She'd never drank before. _What if something happens to me, like I throw up on someone?_ She shuddered. That would be highly unladylike.

Everyone coming on the camping trip was already a seasoned veteran. Sansa was the only one who hadn't come before. She knew everyone through Dany and Robb. This was the group of kids that your parents didn't want you to hang out with. The drinkers and pot smokers. The party crowd. She could still see their surprised faces in her mind when she told them she was coming. Her own brother didn't believe it and he was the one who told her to go!

"Sansa, do you want some?" Dany held the bottle of vodka out to her. Sansa shook her head.

"I'll drink some later. Who all is coming anyway?"

Drogo started listing people off. "Well, there is us: Dany, me, Theon, you, and Randa. Then the other car has Robb, Jon, and Margaery. Shae and Ros will meet us there. They're going to bring Tyrion and Bronn. And finally Sandor will meet us there on his own. I think he's making a liquor run. Not that we need more."

Sansa's stomach lurched. _Sandor. _She didn't know how she felt, knowing that he would be there. Drunk, as well. They had talked before, but she never liked what he had to say. He spoke a dialect of brutal, painful honesty that never ceased to hurt her. With a few words, he shattered her, every single time. He obviously thought she was stupid, with the way he scoffed, yet when it came down to it, they always ended up seeking out each others company.

What did she think of him? Before her and Joffrey broke up, Sansa didn't see any other men. Sure she saw them, but she didn't really pay attention to them. Except Sandor. He was hard to miss, six foot seven with horrible scars on one side of his face. Who could miss him? He was Drogo's room mate and Joffrey's bodyguard. Every time she'd snuck out with Dany to hang out at Drogo's, Sandor was there to make her feel like a small innocent child being told Santa didn't exist for the first time, but his was the first face that she looked for. She found comfort in him, that much was obvious to her, but lately, she craved it. She craved _him. _

The van pulled up to the campsite and everyone helped unload all the supplies and tents. They would be out here for four days. Theon attempted to start opening up the alcohol, but Drogo told him no one got to drink more until the tents were set up.

"Remember last time?" The huge Dothraki man growled. Theon laughed. Sansa didn't know what happened last time, but it seemed everyone started working more diligently. Once the tents were set up, all five of them, they started the campfire. The food was put into the coolers and finally, they sat down, various drinks in hand.

Sansa stared into the alcohol cooler. She didn't know what any of the things were. She didn't know what she liked or didn't like. Deciding to play Russian Roulette with it, she reached out her hand to grab a random bottle. _Mike's Hard Lemonade. _

"Good choice, girl." And there he was. Leaning against a tree, arms crossed, beer in hand, head tipped. Sandor.

"Wh-what?" Sansa stuttered. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the times to get tongue tied, it had to be when talking to Sandor. The only person who could make her feel really bad for it.

"I said, it was a good choice. Christ, you deaf _and _stupid now?" He strode over to her, his long legs carrying him with grace. A person that large shouldn't have the poise he did. It could be because of his martial arts training. Sansa didn't know why she cared. He grabbed the bottle from her hands, twisted the top off and took a sip.

"Thanks," she said, lamely, as he handed the bottle back. She had been to busy staring at him. She tasted it, knowing his lips were just there. Her face burned as he watched her. He nodded, a smirk twisting his lips into a horrible grimace, the burned side of his face twitching.

"Hey, lovebirds! Will you guys help us unpack?" Ros's voice could be heard over a screaming crowd. In a music hall. During a rock concert. This girl was loud. She strutted over, breasts jiggling. _She's not wearing a bra, _Sansa realized. She looked at Sandor. From his expression, he obviously noticed as well.

"Ros!" Theon leapt up and hugged her, kissing her on both cheeks. Her lush lips curved into her signature smile.

"Will someone just help me?" Shae was struggling up the hill with their things. The girls had been responsible for food and condoms. Theon had said condoms as a joke, but sure enough, Sansa saw, one of the grocery bags was full of boxes of condoms. Drogo got up and helped them. Tyrion and Bronn trailed him up to the campsite.

"We bet the girls that we wouldn't be here last. If we won, we'd carry everything until the trip was over. If we lost, they had to," Tyrion explained as Bronn laughed at the girls. The chairs got set up around the campfire. Sansa sipped her lemonade. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. Robb always told her that alcohol was bitter and disgusting, but the lemonade was quite delicious. Sandor drank from a bottle of vodka. A full one.

"Can I try that?" she blurted out to him. He barked his peculiar laugh and handed over the bottle. She could smell it before she even put it up to her mouth. As she poured a tiny bit into her mouth, she almost gagged, to Sandor's amusement. He roared with laughter as he took the bottle back from her. Her throat burned. Sansa sputtered and coughed, trying to clear the disgusting taste from the back of her throat. She quickly downed her lemonade.

Everyone was laughing at her. Sandor's laughter had drawn attention and there they were. Chuckling and snorting into their drinks. Laughing because the alcohol virgin couldn't handle a little bit of the "ol' voddy," as Ros called it. While they were teasing her, Robb's truck pulled up, bringing the rest of the campers. Naturally, they all headed for the alcohol.

"That's supposed to last us four days," Sandor growled.

Jon smiled. "We brought more. It'll last us four days. Trust me."

Sure enough, in the back of the pickup, next to Margaery, sat bottle after bottle of various drinks. Margaery climbed out, grumbling.

"You guys have better have brought some food too, or else," she threatened. Shea quickly showed her where the food was and Margaery sat down by the fire to roast marshmallows. And drink of course. Sansa grabbed another lemonade.

After the second one, Sansa started feeling the effects of the alcohol. She didn't want any more lemonade. She wanted to experiment. She wanted something stronger.

"Sandor," she said his name, marveling at how light her head felt. "Will you make me something stronger?"

His grey eyes bored into her soul. He wordlessly filled a cup up with some blue concoction some one had made at home.

"Fishbowl."

Sansa took a small drink. It was amazing. The flavors were sweet, but instead of hiding the taste of the alcohol, they actually complimented it. She drank larger gulps. Sandor laughed.

"Slow down, little bird. You don't want to drink that too fast. Ros made it. Who knows what's in that."

He wasn't kidding. She got halfway into the cup when she suddenly didn't feel good. At all. She stumbled into the woods, Sandor following her. She could hear the laughter and chatter as he held her hair. She imagined what they would say at the camp as the drinks came back up. Wiping, she asked for the rest of her drink. She drank it to get the taste out of her mouth.

Using Sandor as a crutch, she shuffled back to the camp. Theon and Ros were missing, as were Tyrion, Shae and Bronn. Sansa shuddered. She knew they would be in one tent together. She didn't know which one though. A though dawned on her.

"Where are we sleeping?" She asked.

Drogo answered. "Anywhere. Theon and Tyrion and them are in that tent." He pointed to an orange one. Sure enough, she could almost hear them in there. She thanked him, filled her cup and sat down next to Dany, who was slurring through a story about Petyr Baelish, a kid at school.

"And then he comes up to me and, get this, he comes up to me and says 'isn't your boyfriend like 50?'" She waved her arms dramatically. "I punched him in the fucking nutsack. Or where it would be if he had one."

"Petyr once told me my mom was a MILF!" Sansa blurted. Everyone laughed.

"Fuck Petyr," Drogo responded. "He's a fucking pervert. He'll probably die a virgin."

Randa spoke up. "Actually, I heard he had sex with that creepy Lysa chick."

Sandor chuckled, darkly. "Well, if I can get laid, so can he. Except apparently, I do better than him."

Margaery snorted. "Yeah, see, here's the thing. People actually like you, Sandor. As far as I know, you haven't told someone that their mom was a MILF."

Sandor eyed Sansa seriously. "Your mom is a MILF."

Robb roared with laughter before announcing "I'm fucking tired. I'm going to sleep. Fuck you all. Good night." He staggered off.

Sansa listened to them tell more Petyr stories as she drank more of the fishbowl. She suddenly observed that she wasn't sitting anywhere near Sandor. _Now, why is that?_ Without announcement, she got up and moved to sit next to him on the log he was sitting by. She tripped and ended up a little closer than she meant, but was comfortable with it. Sandor wouldn't mind if she cuddled with him. She was getting cold after all.

"Sandor, hold me," she commanded. Her voice betrayed her drunkenness. He took the cup from her hand, despite her complaint.

"Well look at that, Sandy. You got a little fan girl." Jon's voice reverberated through Sansa's foggy mind.

"No more for you, if you drank so much that you want to cuddle with _me._" He drank the rest of her cup and threw the paper cup into the fire. She was getting tired. It was late, she could tell.

"Sandor, I'm sleepy," she murmured into his arm. She could feel her face was flushed. As she stood up, the ground tipped beneath her feet and she fell forward. Sandor caught her before the fell into the fire and his strong arms picked her up.

"I'm going to put this one to sleep, before she ends up looking like me," she heard him say. She simply nuzzled her head into his chest. He was so warm.

"Take care of my little sister!" Jon called out.

"Fuck you," Sandor growled. She could hear his smile.

She felt him unzip a tent and he rolled her in blankets.

"Stay with me," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let him leave.

"Alright, little bird." He actually sounded a little drunk, she thought. She felt pleased when he pulled her close.

In Sandor's warm arms, Sansa Stark fell asleep.


	2. Take It Off

Hey guys! I am just going to post everything as I write it. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep this pace up, because I am so bad at remembering to upload things. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews inspire me to write more, so go ahead and let me know things you'd like to fix.

Thanks !

Raynie

Sansa groaned as she cracked open her eyelids. The tent was way too bright. The light stabbed her in the eyeballs and made her head feel like it was about to explode. She tucked her head into Sandor's chest. He smelled fantastic. She felt his chest shake as he chuckled.

"You're awake, little bird. How do you feel?" His hands rubbed her back.

"I don't feel good." She felt nauseous and her head hurt so bad.

"I'll get you some water. Wait right here." Sandor stood up and left the tent. She could hear him rustling around. She looked around the tent, and sat up in surprise, sending the world into a spinning frenzy. No one was in there.

_I just spent the night with a man!_ She'd heard of things like this happening from Randa. That usually meant that they had had sex. Sansa was a virgin, for goodness' sake. She couldn't have had sex with Sandor. She remembered everything from last night. Besides, he didn't want her. She knew that.

Sandor came back in with a bottle of water and her toothbrush. "I figured you want to scrub your teeth."

"Sandor, did we do anything? Like sexual?" The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could control them. Sandor's loud cackling hurt her ears. He gasped for air before answering.

"No! Why would you even think that?" He clutched his sides, wheezing.

"Because that's what Randa told me. She said that when people wake up next to each other after drinking.." she trailed off. God, she sounded so stupid. Now he'd have another reason to laugh at her.

"Hey! Are you deflowering my little sister in there?" Robb struggled with the tent flap before getting it open just enough to stick his head in. He wore a huge grin on his face. "Because it's about time. I mean, if anyone should do it, it should be you, San-"

Sandor's pillow found it's mark. Sansa could feel the thump as the pillow hit Robb in his stupid, cheery face. Her face felt so hot. She knew she was blushing madly. Sex with Sandor. And they were just talking about it too. Robb laughed, but thankfully he left.

"You brother's an idiot," he muttered. He turned his attention from the tent flap to her. "Little bird, you want to go swimming? Everyone else is still sleeping. There's a little pool and a waterfall not to far from here. Or we could swim in the river." He held out his hand. "What do you say?"

Sansa took his rough hand, nodding. Swimming would be nice. It might help her hangover. He pulled her up and they headed out.

The pair walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, rather, it was comfortable. Sansa was acutely aware of Sandor's presence. He walked close enough to her that if she wanted to, she could reach out and hold his hand. And she wanted to. Gathering courage from who knows where, she grasped his hand and didn't let go. She could feel his confusion, but thankfully he didn't say anything about it. They reached the small pool in about ten minutes. Ten minutes of silence.

There was a small clearing by the pool. The water fall wasn't a huge waterfall. It was small and gentle, gurgling as it splashed over rocks and into the water below. The pool looked shallow. The water was so clear, Sansa could see right to the bottom of it. It was beautiful.

"The water is pretty deep. It just looks shallow, I promise." Sandor's voice broke the silence. Sansa groaned.

"Oh darn. I forgot my bathing suit at the camp." She didn't know what to do. She couldn't swim in her underwear. That was unacceptable.

"Just wear my shirt then," Sandor sighed. He took it off slowly, allowing Sansa to ogle his muscular back. He tossed it to her and she caught it in a whirlwind of masculine scents. As she hid behind bushes to take off her clothes, she could hear Sandor splashing into the water. Sansa hesitated with her bra. The bra was expensive and she didn't want to ruin it by getting it wet, but at the same time, what if the water was cold? She didn't want Sandor to see anything quite that intimate. But, it was Sandor. He wouldn't tease her for it, would he? He wasn't _that _mean. She chose to forego the bra, leaving in on top of her neatly folded pants and shirt. She kept the underwear on though. She wasn't quite that comfortable with him.

"Took you long enough!" He called out as she finally emerged from the trees. God, he was glorious without a shirt on. The water gleamed off of his muscular arms and chest, trickled down his abs to the waistband of his- _Oh, my. _

Sandor was in his boxers. Only boxers.

Sansa stopped herself before she had any indecent thoughts about him. _He doesn't like you like that, _she reminded herself. Taking a breath, she jumped in.

The water wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. It felt pleasant, especially since the day was getting warmer and warmer. Sandor swam over to her and grabber her hand. Together the pair splashed around and played stupid water games with rules that only they knew.

Sansa was out of breath. She stood in one of the shallow spots near the waterfall. Sandor was lazily swimming to her. He grasped her waist and pulled her in. She clung to his neck. The water here was too deep for her, but Sandor seemed to be able to touch the bottom. She didn't care. He was holding her. He was so close to her.

"Sansa," he whispered. His thumb traced the curve of her lips. She could see the drops of water running from his hair down the burned side of his face. His grey eyes bored into hers. She closed her eyes.

Slowly, ever so gently, Sandor pressed his lips to hers. If she wasn't so dazed, Sansa would have laughed at the fact that he seemed so unsure of himself. How could he question himself when this was all so perfect? She held on to him tighter and kissed him back, trying to egg him on. It seemed to last for hours, for days. Kingdoms were built and ruined before it ended. Sansa kissed harder. He pulled back.

"What am I doing? Why would you kiss me?" His voice sounded so bitter, so cold. "You should have someone as beautiful as you are."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sansa asked, incredulous. She always just thought that Sandor thought she was stupid.

"Of course you are," he murmured, kissing her forehead. He sighed, one of his hands wrapping itself around her waist, pulling her even closer to him than she already was. She could feel his arms flex as he adjusted his grip on her. His chest hair tickled her stomach. His shirt was floating to the surface, riding up her body. Yet, she didn't care. She had him and that's all that mattered to her.

"I don't want someone beautiful. Screw them! I want you, stupid." Her mother would have been so embarrassed to hear Sansa use such language.

"Oh, so the little bird barks now?" He smiled at her. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Sansa was done with chatter. Before she thought it through and got embarrassed, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, not caring how unladylike that was. No one that mattered was there to see it. The only people that mattered were her and Sandor. He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to whimper. Oh, she liked this so much more than kissing Joffrey. Joffrey had kissed like a little boy practicing on a mirror. Sandor kissed like an experienced man. Which he probably was.

She pulled away to breathe. Sandor was breathless, as well. His eyes were opened wide with surprise. His face was flushed. He grinned. "You don't even know how long I've dreamed of doing that."

"How long?"

"Ever since I first met you actually. At that weird dinner thing Mrs. Baratheon threw for kids with cancer. I don't even remember what it was about. There was champagne and I had to wear a suit. You came in on Joffrey's arm, wearing that hat with the fucking bird on it. You were tweeting and chirping about how nice it was and I could just tell you were bored out of your mind."

"I was. It was so boring. Joffrey was boring. They all were boring, boring, boring. You were exciting though. You cornered me as I was going to the ladie's room to freshen up. You were drunk."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I laughed in your face and told you everyone was a liar and a phony and that Mrs. Baratheon was fucking her brother. Then I threw up in the fake plants in the lobby. You call that exciting?"

Sansa grimaced at the memory. He had frightened her. When did this man who had once been the source of nightmares turn into the man of her wildest day dreams? She kissed him lightly, again, marveling at how natural it felt. This was how it was supposed to be.

"And here we are," she declared, softly.

"And here we are," he agreed.

They stayed in the pool for a couple more hours. Sansa told him stories about her and Joffrey. He told her the same stories back, from his point of view. How skewed Sansa's idea of Joffrey had been. She always thought that he was her knight in shining armor, but Sandor told her about how many times Joffrey would call him in the middle of the night to come pick him up from clubs. Sandor talked about the whores he had to carry away because Joff beat them so bad, the thugs he fought because Joffrey would owe money to drug lords. He told Sansa about the lines of cocaine snorted from bathroom sinks, story after story after story. And she had once been so in love with the idea of Joffrey that she hadn't even noticed.

As the shadows grew longer, Sansa's stomach growled. She realized that they hadn't even eaten all day and would have put money down on the fact that Sandor was probably hungry too, just to manly to admit it. She put her clothes back on, grimacing at the sensation of having wet underpants. Sandor didn't have a dry shirt to wear back, since Sansa had swam in it, but he did put his shorts on over his boxers. Sansa was almost grateful. This way, no one at the camp would notice her ogling his muscular thighs.

The other campers had the fire going already and were cooking kebabs and s'mores over the fire. They all seemed recovered from their wild night of drinking. Most of them had already started drinking again. Sansa saw Drogo reach for another beer as he discarded his empty bottle.

"Where have you two been?" Shae questioned, a knowing smirk on her face. She didn't even wait for them to answer before handing them pokers, already threaded with the meat and vegetables. "Robb, here she is! I told you they were together!"

"Sansa! I was so worried about you! You know if something happens to you, I'll get in trouble. Mom will murder me." Robb dramatically gestured with his skewer, causing the vegetables to break off into Margaery's lap. She cursed and threw her s'more at him. The marshmallow stuck in his hair. Everyone roared with laughter and started to fling food, forgetting about Sansa and Sandor for the moment.

Sandor chose a spot near the fire, but far from the food fight. He thrust his and her skewer into the fire. As one of the peppers lit up, he grimaced. Sansa knew he hated fire, so she took the skewers from him.

"That's right, wench. Get back in the kitchen," he joked. She slapped his arm playfully. When the kebabs were cooked thoroughly, Sansa had Sandor slide all the meats and stuff off onto plates. She ate with a fork. He ate with his hands.

"Who wants a drink?" Margaery called as she walked over to the drink cooler.

"I'd like a lemonade, please," Sansa answered.

"Just keep her away from the Fishbowl." Sandor retorted. Margaery and him shared a look before she turned to dig for Sansa's lemonade. Margaery tossed the bottle to Sandor, who caught it and twisted the cap off. "For my lady."

Sansa accepted the drink. She didn't care how badly she'd felt earlier that morning. She'd had fun the night before, drinking with her friends and cuddling with Sandor, that she figured it was all worth it. After eating, she drank another lemonade, and also tried her first beer. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as the lemonade.

Randa announced an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Ros rolled her eyes. "That's so juvenile."

"Actually, let's play, but up the stakes. If you don't want answer or do the dare, take off an article of clothing." Bronn suggested, eying Margaery. She scrunched up her nose at him and flipped him off.

"That sounds splendid! Okay, nose goes!" Everyone scrabbled to not be the one who had to go first, but Sansa was taking a drink at the moment. She sighed and accepted her fate.

"So Sansa, truth or dare?" Robb leered from across the fire.

Sansa gulped. "Who's going to be asking?"

"Me. I'm your big brother."

"Alright. Truth."

"Who was the last man you saw naked?"

Sansa's face burned with embarrassment. She gulped down her beer to stall. What a horribly inappropriate question. Besides, she'd never seen a man naked before, ever. Not counting when she was young and didn't care about things like modesty. She didn't want to admit to all these sexually experienced people that she not only was a virgin physically, she was also one mentally. They would just laugh.

"Sansa, were waiting."

"Probably like you or Bran. I don't see many naked men." Sure enough, their loud laugher erupted into the night, possibly scaring the local wildlife. Sansa hid her face as she bent down to grab yet another drink. She was starting to feel fuzzy.

"Sansa, it's your turn to ask someone now," Tyrion explained to her. Still recovering from her humiliation, Sansa picked out the person across from her.

"Ros, truth or dare?"

Ros smirked. "Dare, baby."

_Now what? _Sansa thought to herself. She couldn't think of any good dares. "Um.." She'd seen teenagers play this on a night time show once. She stole one of theirs. "Show us your secret talent."

Ros' glee was evident on the catlike grin on her face. She reached into her purse and pulled out a long purple thing. Sansa didn't know what it was, but apparently it was sexual because all the men were cackling. The girls simply turned red.

"Oh my God, way to pick Ros." Dany hissed. Ros took the purple thing and stuffed most of it down her throat without gagging. Sansa was impressed. She always gagged on simple things like her toothbrush. Maybe if she learned Ros' tricks, she wouldn't anymore.

"Whoa, Ros! Can you show me how to do that?" Sansa exclaimed in wonder, to the surprised reactions of everyone present.

Sandor spit his drink out as he choked on his laughter. Sansa didn't know what was so funny, but from the horrified looks Robb was giving her, it must have been extremely tasteless. Theon looked like he was about to die as Shea shrieked with glee. Drogo threw his head back and roared.

"Well, of course I'll teach you." Ros' curvy lips shined in the light from the campfire. "Sandor would like that very much, wouldn't you, Sandy?"

Without a word, Sandor left the circle. Sansa could hear him still roaring with laughter as he hid in the woods. She still had no idea what she'd said. Dany climbed over the chairs to sit next to her.

"That thing that Ros just swallowed is called a 'dildo.' It's like a rubber penis, meant to please women when they don't have a man around. Of course _she'd _have one in her purse. You just asked her to teach you how to pleasure a man with your mouth." Dany whispered as Ros dared Tyrion to take Theon's socks off with his mouth. Sansa thought she was about to die. No wonder Robb had looked so shocked. She stalked over to the alcohol and grabbed a cup. Margaery stood to help her.

"Here, try this." Margaery handed her a mixed drink. "It's sprite, tropical v8 and rum. You'll like it."

Sansa sipped at her drink. It wasn't as sweet as the fishbowl had been, but it was good. She felt the liquor burn down her throat, but it wasn't as harsh as Sandor's straight vodka. Sandor returned right as Dany was telling them the story about how she got her period in gym class. Drogo got chosen next and had to tell everyone how he lost his virginity.

The game continued with the dares getting more ridiculous and the truths getting more invasive as the participants consumed copious amounts of alcohol. She couldn't even remember half the things that were asked that night. Sansa answered questions ranging from "What's your favorite animal?" (Theon) to "Would you really blow ol' Sandy here?" (Ros. She'd stripped for that one, aware of Sandor's eyes on her.) She also did things like smoke a cigarette and flash everyone her boobies. (By that time, she was quite drunk, so she didn't care.) She was so tired when the game was through that stumbling into the tent was a blessing. After kissing Sandor good night, she pretty much passed out.


	3. Motivation

"Ah, fuck. Jesus Christ." Angry voices outside of the tent woke her up.

.

Hearing the commotion, Sansa uncovered her head. For some reason, she was completely under her covers. She reached her arm out to grab Sandor, but he wasn't there. That could explain the gratuitous profanity she heard outside. Slowly, she sat up and smiled. The tent was full of their things, all mingling together with no discrimination. Just hers and Sandor's. It had officially become their tent, seeing as they were the only two that slept in it. She untangled herself from the bedding and stretched. Grabbing her water bottle, Sansa opened the tent flap to see what the noise was all about.

Spread out before her was a utter and complete mess. Food wrappers were everywhere, torn through and, from the looks of it, chewed on. Sandor and Drogo stood by the coolers, conversing in angry whispers. Sandor's hands were on his head. He looked _pissed. _

"I can't believe we forgot to put up the fucking food."

"Animals must have gotten into it," Jon explained. Sansa hadn't even heard him come out of his tent. He started picking up the trash while Sandor paced and swore some more.

"We just have to get some more food. For tonight." Drogo sighed. "Dammit. I just wanted to stay here and relax." He shook his head.

"Well, let's go." Sandor growled. He looked at Sansa. "Stay here, little bird. We'll be back soon."

Sandor, Drogo, Jon and Robb climbed into Drogo's van and drove away, leaving behind all the girls and Tyrion, Bronn, and Theon. The others sat by the fire, beers already in hand. With that particular group, of course the topics discussed turned to the one thing Sansa was most curious about, especially after last night's truth or dare.

_Sex._

She knew what it was, of course. She wasn't completely naïve. Her mother had given her _the talk_ when she bled the first time, yet there were huge holes in her sexual education just waiting to be filled. By Ros, apparently. Sansa knew Ros was experienced beyond her wildest dreams. Maybe Ros would teach her things she could use to please Sandor. Sansa reddened. _I can't believe I just thought that. _

"Oh my God. I love getting fucked from behind." Ros was recounting some experience with a one night stand. "He just grabbed me and dominated me, you know? I don't think I've ever come as hard as I did then."

Theon looked insulted. "Not even when I-"

"No."

Shae laughed. "My favorite thing in the world to do for someone is give head. I love watching his face as I pleasure him. It makes me feel powerful, like I'm controlling if he likes it or not."

"I completely agree! I love blowjobs!" Tyrion cheered. Bronn and Theon nodded. Apparently they had a thing for oral sex. Sansa cringed, mentally. She'd never thought about what it would be like to pleasure a man with her mouth. Wasn't that unclean? And, is that something Sandor would like? She had no idea how to do it, though after last night, she knew Ros, or any of the girls present, would be more than glad to show her how it was done. How to ask though? She didn't want to get laughed at.

"You don't think it's weird? Isn't that dirty?" Sansa was shocked she'd found the voice to ask such an inappropriate question. To her surprise, no one laughed. Actually, they eagerly supplied her with advice.

"If he's clean, then it's not bad at all," Randa reassured her.

"Just don't stuff it all in. You'll gag and embarrass yourself," Ros advised.

"Absolutely NO TEETH!" Bronn and Tyrion shouted at the same time. Sansa felt overwhelmed._ Maybe I should be taking notes?_

"The first time I did it, Drogo pretty much told me how. He moved my head for me and everything. If Sandor is good, he'll do the same," Dany put forth, with a grin. Everyone found humor in Sansa's horrified expression.

"It's not-, I mean it could be-"Sansa sputtered, her face turning redder and redder. _How did they know?_

"Honey, it's okay. I wanted to fuck him so bad for the longest time. Have you ever seen him shirtless? Mmmmm. Those muscles." Ros made some very obscene gestures, rubbing her hands across her breasts. Theon looked angry.

"What if I gag?" Sansa whispered, voicing yet another fear she had. She should have written everything down.

"Practice with a toothbrush," Shae offered. "Take the toothbrush and touch the back of your throat a couple times every day. Then eventually, you won't gag anymore. That's how I learned. I mean a dick is bigger, but you get the gist."

"And if your jaw starts to feel sore," Dany supplied, helpfully, "then use your hands."

"When it's time for the actual deed to be done though," Tyrion spoke. "then that's a whole new ball game. Different positions, toys, condoms, et cetera."

Dany gave her a kind smile. "Oh, when you get used to it, it can feel so good. I bet Sandor is fantastic. Just find out what you like and let him know. He'll help you out, I'm sure."

Ros sighed. "Stop. We're going to overwhelm the girl. Listen, honey. If you have _any _questions just get a hold of me, alright? Call me, text me. I will gladly tell you everything you need to know. Didn't your mother tell you anything?"

"Well, she told me about it… sex, but never really told me how to do it. I didn't know it was all so complicated! I thought you just lay there. She never told me that it could feel good." This was all so confusing. Sansa had always been taught that sex was for making babies. She was also told that only whores liked it, which she assumed meant that they liked getting paid, and who didn't like getting paid? She clutched her head and groaned. It was all so much to remember.

"Why do you all assume that it's going to be with Sandor, anyway?"

"Because you sleep with him every night," Bronn told her.

"Girl, please. We all see how you stare at him," Randa scoffed.

"Because I'd have sex with him," Ros said.

Thankfully, Sansa was spared from hearing everyone else's reasons as to why she should bed Sandor. Drogo's van pulled up and he honked loudly. "Alright, everyone. Time to cook some lunch!"

"Don't tell him!" she hissed before dashing off to help unload the van.

The boys had bought things to make hamburgers. Sandor was in charge of mixing the ground meat with the spices, since he wouldn't get close enough to the fire to actually cook the patties. Sansa watched his large hands, covered with latex gloves, mash and turn the raw beef. She could almost feel him doing the same to her. Massaging and rubbing down parts of her body. She wished she was that raw meat, then dismissed the thought. When did raw beef ever become this erotic?

Lunch turned out amazing. The burgers were perfect. They had remembered to buy cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, along with ketchup, mustard, and mayo, so Sansa got to really make a burger, instead of just a patty on a bun. She could feel the burger grease dripping down her chin. Surprisingly, she didn't care. Her mother would have been appalled to see her eldest daughter disregarding manners. To her mother, manners were sacred.

Sandor held a napkin out to her. Sansa was about to grab it when he reached up and dabbed the grease off her chin. He smirked.

"Thank you," she said, looking everywhere but at him. She couldn't, not after the talk that they'd had this morning. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he looked a little hurt and mentally kicked herself. He would think that it was because of his burns.

In truth, Sansa didn't really see them anymore. She supposed it was because she got used to looking at them, but it seemed more. She accepted them as part of him. Sure, he wasn't handsome like that Gendry boy Arya brought home from time to time, but his body was better than any man she'd ever seen. He was kind to her and stuck up for her. She could even forgive him for being her ex-boyfriend's body guard. Speaking of ex-boyfriend…

"Sandor," she quietly asked, "When do you go back to work?"

"The day after tomorrow. He's got some baseball game he's going to and feels the need to be protected."

Tyrion snorted. "If my nephew didn't make half the enemies he makes now, he wouldn't need you, Clegane."

Sandor chuckled. "Don't I know it. You know what that means though? Job security."

Sansa stood up and disposed of her trash. She walked over to Dany, feeling bad that she'd hardly talked to her best friend since they'd come out here, being so preoccupied with Sandor. He had been unnaturally nice to her.

"Hey," Sansa greeted the blonde girl. Dany turned her attention from Shae to move over to make room for Sansa to sit.

"Are you excited to move in with me?" Dany gushed. Sansa clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, I'm so excited to paint and to decorate our apartment! I can't believe my mother let me move out before finishing high school!"

"It's probably because it's closer to the public school. What was Catholic school like?"

"Stupid." Margaery jumped in to the conversation. "You can't do anything. You can't even wear make up. Not even foundation. It's a mark of vanity."

Shae gasped. "Oh my God, that sounds awful. I don't even know what I would do without make up. And boys. You guys both went to an all girls school, am I right?" Sansa and Margaery nodded. Sansa heard some glass clinking. She turned and watched the others go and each grab a huge bottle. Liquor.

"So, what's on for tonight?" Sansa asked her fellow campers.

"Never have I ever," Bronn grinned. "We each have our own type of alcohol. That's why were only playing one round. Some of this stuff is pretty lethal."

"God, I think I'm going to die this round," Tyrion groaned.

"Sandor, I've never done shots before," Sansa whispered to him. He pondered her words for a second and came back with two bottles of liquor.

"I bought presents for everyone!"

Drogo ran out to his van and came back with little paper bags. They were full of little shot glasses. All of them were customized with the owners name on it. Sansa's was glittery and blue with a little crown on it. Sandor's was black with fire on the bottom.

"Oh ha ha." He muttered, dryly. Drogo grinned and smacked him on the back. Sandor set the glasses in front of them and poured liquor into his. Sansa could smell it. Vodka. He then showed her the bottle he'd picked up for her.

"It's a type of vodka called UV cake. It's sweet. You'll like it. I suggest plugging your nose for the first few though. It's harder than your lemonade." Sansa gripped the little glass so hard her knuckles turned white.

Shae called going first. "Okay, everybody, got your shots ready? Good. Okay. Never have I ever… pooped!"

"Dammit, Shae. You do that every time." Tyrion complained as everyone was forced to drink. Sansa didn't really want to drink, but everyone pooped. _It's alright. Everyone does it. Just plug your nose and drink. _

When she did, she felt the heat scorching her throat. Sansa didn't gag and choke, like last time, though. Sandor was right. This one was sweeter. She could enjoy it.

Since they were just going clockwise, Ros went next. "Never have I ever fucked in a car." Sansa watched Drogo, Dany, Jon, Rob, Ros, Shae and Tyrion drank for that one. She felt Sandor move and watched him take his shot with wide eyes. _Who?_ She wondered. Sansa knew, should she ever _do it_ with Sandor, she wouldn't be the first. She just felt curious about the other girls sharing his sheets.

"My turn! Never have I ever passed out drunk." Tyrion laughed, taking his own shot. Sansa was the only one who didn't drink. Looks like she wouldn't get as drunk as everyone else. Besides, at this rate, they would all pass out before the circle had completed.

"Never have I ever shaved my balls! Or girly bits," Bronn added, after seeing some of the looks he was getting. Everyone drank that time, although Sansa didn't really like everyone knowing what she did with her private parts. She caught Sandor eying her and shot him a hateful look. She liked to be groomed, not that it should have mattered. He refilled her shot glass, shoulders shaking. Probably at the look she was giving him.

Theon's turn. "Never have I ever peed on a bush." All the boys, Shae, Ros and to everyone's surprise Margaery, drank.

"I did what I had to do, okay? Don't judge me!" She yelled.

It was Sansa's turn. She didn't quite know what ask, considering the fact that she hadn't really done anything bad until now. She didn't know if she wanted to drink again, either, but since it was the last night out, she opted to drink.

"Never have I ever worn a dress." She said, throwing back her vodka without plugging her nose. Of course, all the girls did the same, but so did Jon. He laughed at their incredulous looks.

"It was for a Halloween party on campus. I was dressed as Julia Roberts from _Pretty Woman._"

No one chose to comment, and it was Sandor's turn anyway. He smiled, smugly.

"Never have I ever drank hard liquor." Again, everyone was forced to drink. Sansa was starting to feel light again.

"Never have I ever peed in a public pool!" Dany's words were sounding slurred. Again, everyone drank. Sansa noticed that the more she drank, the easier the drinks went down. She didn't have to plug her nose anymore. She felt so warm and cozy. She didn't even care that she just admitted to peeing in a public pool. From the looks of it, everyone had done it at some point.

Drogo's gruff voice called out. "Never have I ever been suspended from school." Drogo, Robb, Tyrion and Sandor drank. Shae and Ros looked horrible. They had drank for every one except for the last one. They were leaning on each other for support. Shae looked green.

"Only three more." Margaery announced. She was obviously drunk. Sansa could just tell. She slurred her speech and her eyes had a glazed look to them. Sandor also looked glazed. She pat the side of his face. He was so sweet sometimes.

"What are you doing?" He stared at her. She kept petting him.

"You're so sweet. Just so sweet, Sandor. If you combine our names, it's SanSan. Isn't that sweet?"

"Never have I ever thought about giving oral sex!" Margaery's words were met with muttered disagreement with her choice. Sansa made sure to keep eye contact with Sandor as she drank her shot. He looked shocked. She giggled to herself. If her mother, no if _Septa Mordane _could see her now. Making bedroom eyes at a man she wasn't married to. He drank his shot as well.

Finally, it was just Jon and Robb left. Knowing them, they would say something that she couldn't drink to. Always protecting their little sister. Sansa decided that no matter how scandalous, she would drink, just for their reactions.

Jon somehow managed to get out "Never have I ever skinny dipped with a girl" before he leaned over to vomit. _He made more room in his stomach, _Sansa mused as she watched him drink. She made eye contact with Robb and drank. Of course, this wasn't a lie. Her and Jeyne Pool from middle school had once snuck into Jeyne's back yard at night. Jeyne had a private pool, and her and Sansa had skinny dipped. It wasn't as raunchy of a story as some of these others probably had, but Sansa Stark had skinny dipped before. Besides, by girl, Jon had probably meant person of opposite sex.

Shae vomited next. She flushed her mouth out with water, muttered a quick "Fuck you all, goodnight," and climbed into her tent. Ros followed her. Sansa decided to wait out one more shot. She hadn't drank half as many as any of them. She could handle it.

"Um, okay. Never have I ever taken a shower with someone else." Robb quickly drank his shot and crawled off into his tent. Sansa drank and laughed at the remaining players expressions.

"Sansa, you're going to have to tell that story," Bronn ground out. He leaned over and his drinks came back up.

"Well, one time, when I was a baby-"

"Oh my God, that doesn't count!" Margaery shouted, before draining the rest of her alcohol. She threw the bottle away and staggered into the tent with Shae and Ros. Dany and Drogo were already gone and Sansa wondered when they'd left. She certainly had not noticed it. Randa was also missing, as was Theon. She laughed at her own sensory inhibitions, at the fact that two nights ago, she couldn't handle a single sip of vodka, let alone six shots. Her head just felt so high and good. She found humor in everything.

And then it hit her. Hard. The world spun and tipped beneath her feet. She wasn't even standing yet and she couldn't move. Her stomach felt so full and sloshy. She tipped forward.

"Again, girl?" Sandor's huge arm caught her around the chest. He maneuvered her so she faced the garbage can. She threw up. If the vodka had burned on the way down, it was ten thousand times worse on the way up. She felt her throat tissue strip away. Her abs were starting to hurt with heaving so hard. Finally, she finished. Sandor wordlessly handed her a tissue and some water.

"You drank too much, too fast, little bird." His lips tickled the top of her head. She gargled with water. After vomiting, she felt so much better. She followed Sandor to their tent.

* * *

A/N: Because this chapter got so long, I decided to end it here and I'll post the next part at a later time. Originally, this one was supposed to have some, ahem, sexy times, but alas, it got too long. And I know my days sound all retarded. They've been getting up really late, so they stay up late, drinking. There isn't a lot of daylight left when they get up. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review!

Raynie


	4. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

What's Sansa's favorite type of cake?

LEMON. Enjoy.

-Raynie

* * *

Sansa wasn't tired enough to sleep. She kept fidgeting and moving around. Sandor felt so tense. He was getting irritated with her.

"Stop that. Can't you just lay still?" Sandor's hoarse whisper came from her left. Sansa wiggled to get closer to him. Using her hands, and the sound of his complaints, she figured out where his face was and started kissing it.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored him and searched for his lips. When she found them, she sighed. Oh, she loved kissing this man. Despite his previous grumbling, he kissed back. She felt his hand stroke her hair and pull her closer. Sansa didn't like the angle of where she was at and pushed Sandor on his back. She climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked again. Sansa heard how rough his voice was.

"I'm trying to kiss you better, silly," Sansa giggled. Her head felt fat, so she fell forward, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Sansa, you're drunk."

"So? Sandor, want to see what I learned today?" Without waiting for an answer, Sansa kissed him again, deeper this time. Her skin crawled with goosebumps when she felt his tongue touch hers. His hand smoothed across her back, his other gripped her thigh. Her breathing was becoming erratic, but she couldn't pull away from him. Her body was hot, the heat manifesting itself in the most private of places.

This sort of chemistry was why her and Joff would never work out. And because he was an evil little son of a whore. Sansa laughed, breathlessly. Her poor, poor mother. And Septa Mordane too. She was going against everything she'd ever been taught.

"What's so funny, little bird?" He was as breathy as she was.

"My mother, and my old nun, would be so scandalized to see me right now." She kissed his jaw, the burnt side. She didn't care that he was scarred. His hard body was beneath her and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, Sansa couldn't stand the layers of fabric separating them. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to feel the heat under her skin.

Her hands splayed out in front of her, she slowly kissed her way down his body, until she reached the hem of his shirt. She slipped her hands underneath it, fingers lightly drifting over hard abs, and slid the shirt off of him, revealing those fantastic cuts she so loved. She ran her tongue around the silhouette of the "v".

"Sansa. Sansa, stop. You're drunk." Why did he keep repeating himself?

"Sandor," Sansa was getting frustrated. He was wearing too much clothing. She wanted it off now. "Please. I want this."

"Sansa, you're drunk. I'm drunk." Was that all he could say? He sat up, grabbing her chin with his hand. His calloused fingers dug into her face. He crushed his lips against hers, pulling her back up. Sansa shivered. He let go of her face and she threw her arms around his neck. She felt his hands on her back, under her shirt. Just the way she took his off, Sansa soon found herself shirtless. With Sandor Clegane.

She grinned, too drunk to hide herself, and whipped her bra off, then immediately regretted it. Wow, she really must have been drunk. She heard him suck in a huge breath. For a moment, neither of them did anything but look at each other. Sansa felt his eyes wander her body. Even though she should have been ashamed, Sansa wasn't. This was right. This was how it was supposed to be. Wondering what it felt like, now that nothing separated their chests, she jumped back on him. He flipped them, so he was on top and his hand massaged her thigh. His other hand found her breast and he ran his rough fingers over her nipples before squeezing gently. Tongues battling for dominance, Sansa realized she'd made it to second base.

_French, feel, finger, fuck. Oh, Joffrey, at least you taught me that before you broke my heart. _Sansa felt no regrets about what had happened between her and Joffrey. Circumstances had led her to Sandor, and in a contest between Sandor and Joffrey, Sandor kicked the whiny twits ass any day. She wanted to please him. She ground her hips against his, satisfied to hear him groan.

While he kissed her, hard, she started panicking. Of course, at the campfire earlier that evening, they had discussed how to do the deed, but how would she go about letting Sandor know that that was what she wanted to do? She didn't want to just tell him, that wasn't romantic at all. Too drunk to figure out another way, she pulled away from him.

"Sansa. Little bird. What's wrong?" He smelled like alcohol, spice, and Sandor. She breathed him in and held her breath, determined to keep him in her forever, but couldn't.

"Nothing. I just want to do something to you. That's all." Her words were jumbled. They weren't relaying the message that she wanted him to hear.

"What do you want to do to me?" He sounded cautious.

"So many things. I just don't know how." She motioned to his pants. "Can you take them off?"

Thank God for alcohol. Without it, Sansa didn't know how this would even be happening. Usually, she was so shy. Here she was, demanding Sandor take his pants off. He stared.

"Sansa, I don't think you really want to do this."

"Why do you always tell me what I do and don't want? I want you. Why don't you see that?" Her joy crashed all around her. He must have some super power that allowed him to make her feel horrible at any given moment. Tears blurred her vision, until Sandor in his unclothed godliness became one big blur. He could have been anyone.

But no. He was Sandor. After he hurt her, he would always say something that reassured her. She heard him shuffle towards her, on his knees because the tent wasn't tall enough to accommodate his bulk. His fingers brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Sansa. Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her small body. He was warm. "You're really ugly when you cry."

She chocked out a small laugh. "That's how you comfort a woman?"

He twisted little strands of her hair. Sandor loved her hair, she knew. Without warning, Sandor left the tent. The flap hung limp. Sansa covered her breasts with the hands. Where did he go? A slam of a car door later, Sandor came back into the tent. In his hands he held a box of condoms.

"Oh." Sansa felt so stupid. She had forgotten all about using protection. Sandor opened the box and pulled out a small foil packet.

"So this is it, little bird. If you want it." His voice sounded so husky. Sansa felt herself melt, right into her underwear. But she wasn't ready, not quite yet.

"Wait."

Sandor stopped moving towards her, a look of confusion twisting his scars. Again, Sansa motioned for his pants to come off. He stripped them off, boxers and all, in one quick move and kneeled before her, naked.

Sansa sucked in her breath. She tried hard not to look between his legs, but her eyes wouldn't obey her. His cock stood erect for her, saluting her from its nest of black hair. Sansa reached out and hesitated before touching him. His skin felt velvety soft, but he was hard. She gripped him, gently, and lowered her head. This was it. His hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. She glanced up at him.

"Some other time." His teeth flashed white, in the dark of the tent. He grabbed her shoulders and laid her down. His thumbs hooked in her shorts and slid them down her long legs, leaving her in her panties.

"Sandor, I-"

"Shhhhh." He hushed her, kissing her in the process. She felt his hands leave her hips and slide into her panties, his fingers lightly ghosting along her slit. She was embarrassed at being so wet. Her mother had always taught her that a wanton woman was dirty. One of his fingers slipped into her. Her hips bucked into Sandor's hand. She couldn't stand his teasing. She broke free of his kiss.

"Just do it."

Her panties joined her pants in the corner of the tent. She lay underneath him, as naked as the day she was born. She felt everything, his hairs tickling her stomach, his breathing, his heartbeat, _him. _She was aware of every single strand of fabric that she was laying on. Sandor sat up and tore open the foil packet. Sansa closed her eyes, willing him to just hurry up.

"This might hurt, little bird." His breath tickled her ear. As he positioned himself at her virgin pussy, Sansa dug her fingernails into his muscular shoulders. He pushed in, swift, and it was done.

Sansa Stark was no longer a virgin.

Sandor exhaled. "Jesus, you're so fucking tight. Am I hurting you?"

Sansa let out a shaky laugh. "No. Not really. It just feels like pressure, now."

Sandor just nodded and started to move. Slowly, and with shallow thrusts, Sansa felt her innocence drain away, but she didn't care. She'd wanted this so bad the entire camping trip, probably even longer. She wasn't feeling particularly pleasured, but felt good, knowing Sandor was. He was breathing heavily on her neck. His hand gripped her thigh, pulling her hips up and she heard him groan.

His thrusts came a little faster now, but Sansa was starting to feel it. Oh, this was amazing. She couldn't understand what he was doing that made it feel different, but she liked it.

"Sandor, this is really good." She whispered to him. He didn't reply, just continued sliding in and out of her, just a little harder each time. Sansa let out a little mewl when he hit a particular spot. Her legs tightened around his waist, his hand holding her a little tighter. She started grinding her hips, trying to meet him in the middle. His other hand slipped in between their bodies, to the place where they were joined, and rubbed Sansa right above. Her back arched and she moaned, almost feeling embarrassed. He kept rubbing, his fingers slick with their juices. Sansa ran her fingernails down his back, sobbing his name.

"Oh, Sandor," she begged, forgetting that they were in a tent, surrounded by their friends. She forgot everything except for her and him, joined together. In that moment, her world came crashing down. Her thighs shook as wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure crested her, taking her down a spiraling slope. She was aware of him pulling out of her, but she didn't care. Her toes curled as the feeling left her gasping in his arms.

"Little bird. You look so beautiful when you come." She could hear the smugness in his voice.

"What about you?" She didn't want him left out on what she had just experienced. She was a lady, still, and a lady always remembered her courtesies.

"Oh, I did too. Right after you, as a matter of fact." His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She smelled like him, but she didn't care. She didn't care that they would be naked come morning, either. Sandor was holding her. Sandor had just made love to her, and he was holding her. That was all that mattered. Still drunk, but on more than just alcohol, Sansa Stark kissed Sandor.

"Sandor, are we together now?"

"After that? Hell yes."

"I hope I remember this in the morning."

"Oh, you will little bird. You will."

His breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Sansa watched his chest rise and fall. She would remember this night, but she hoped that this wasn't it. Once they left the camp, she'd move out with Dany. In an apartment of her own, Sandor could come and go as he chose._ This_ will_ be the first night of many_, Sansa vowed, following Sandor into slumber.

* * *

Okay guys! This was my first sex scene. I'm being absolutely serious when I say be harsh. I won't be offended. I can't get better if I don't know what to fix.

Thanks!

Raynie


	5. Carry On

Sansa had no idea why she was up so early. Her head hurt and her stomach was queasy. She was so used to waking up hung over by now, it was kind of sad. Sandor lay beside her, snoring softly. In his sleep, he didn't look so angry. As a matter of fact, this entire trip, he'd been nothing but pleasant. A blush shimmered across her cheeks as she recounted how pleasant he'd been. She could still feel the ache between her legs. _I had sex with Sandor Clegane. _

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like her name and flopped over, his arm flinging itself over her bare stomach. She was laying here, still naked, with an equally naked man and felt no shame for it. This was so out of character for her. She rubbed his arm and he sighed, happily, before squinting his eyes open.

"Good morning, little bird."

"Good morning, Sandor. Why don't I have a pet name for you?" His arm tightened around her and pulled her to him. Their bare chests touched.

"Because I'm not a fucking pet," he growled. She could see the mischief in his eyes. He shrugged off the blankets and awkwardly stood hunched over. He was much too tall for the tent. Sansa wished she could keep him preserved in this moment. Sandor was being so nice, but she knew she couldn't get used to it. Joffrey drove him crazy, so he tended to get snappy and mean around Joff. He caught her staring as he pulled his clothes back on.

"You see something you like, girl?" He sounded playful, but Sansa could hear the insecurity in his voice. From what she'd heard, he hadn't had a happy life. As far as she knew, this was the happiest he'd ever been. It was most certainly the happiest she'd ever seen him.

"Of course." She smiled at him, trying to convey just how much she liked it. Sansa didn't like sounding lewd, even to herself, but the sight of him laying there, stretched out next to her, had sent her body aching with want. Sandor turned around to dig for his shirt through the pile of clothes. She saw long red scratches down his back. On his shoulder blades, there were ten neat little crescent scabs.

"Sandor, I hurt you," she said, reaching out to touch him. His skin crawled under her fingers.

"I didn't feel it. If you don't remember, I was a little preoccupied." His hand grabbed hers. "Get dressed, little bird."

She remembered her nudeness with a flash of embarrassment. She hastily wrapped her blankets around her. Sandor was just so familiar that she had no sense of modesty around him. What would her mother say? _Mother wouldn't say anything. She'd still be mad about last night. _

After they were both dressed, they started packing up. Today was the last day. Today was the day they had to go face their boring lives. Sansa would go to school and see Joffrey every day. She would have to go back to her courteous self, her "chirping" as Sandor so aptly put it. She picked up some trash by the log outside and sat down.

"Sandor, did you mean it? About us being together?"

He laughed at her. "Of course. I'm going to warn you though. I'm an awful boyfriend." He grimaced at the term. "It's so weird to refer to myself as someone's boyfriend."

"Well, it's about fucking time." Ros' husky voice came from behind Sansa. She turned to greet the woman, before offering her a spot on the log. Ros sat and narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Was it you I heard, mid coitus last night?"

Sansa's face burned with humiliation. She'd been so drunk that she didn't care how loud she was being. Sandor shrugged.

"It's payback for all the times that you would fucking scream and stuff when Tyrion fucked you. That was disgusting." Ros chuckled.

"Touché. Well, I'm glad for you two. Shae and I are leaving in about an hour. We've got stuff to do." Tyrion, Theon and Bronn would be riding back with them. Sandor exhaled.

"I should probably get ready. Go wake the girls up." He'd take home Randa and Margaery. Dany would ride home with Drogo.

She climbed into the tent with the girls in it, only to find that they were awake and packing. No one made any comments about her and Sandor, but she caught them giving her knowing looks. Dany gave her a little smile.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered to Sansa as together they rolled the tent up. After all the tents were packed up, the final good byes were said. Sandor complained the entire time.

"We live in the same city. I don't see why we have to hug good bye."

Nevertheless, Sansa received a hug and a quick kiss from him, with everyone watching and cheering, of course. She wondered how often she would get to see him once they got home. Joffrey adored Sandor and kept him at his side at almost all times. It was amazing that he got away for this little trip. Sansa almost laughed out loud thinking about Joffrey's face if he found out about her and his body guard dating.

As Sandor and the other girls sped off in his black mustang, Sansa felt tears stinging the back of her eyelids. _Don't cry. He said it was stupid. You'll see each other again. _She knew though that it was more than just seeing him again. This place was where she'd learned to take off her mask of courtesies and for once do what she wanted to do. Sandor was a large part of that. Sansa hoped that she wouldn't slip back into the city-Sansa that Sandor disliked.

"Are you ready, Sansa?" Robb's voice drew her out of her reverie. She glanced one last time at the campsite. It looked so empty without it's tents.

"You'll bring me back next year?"

Jon gave her a strange look. "Of course. You're one of us now."

"Good. I had so much fun."

"I hope so. I figured you needed a break from Catelyn always bothering you about manners and dumb shit like that."

Robb yelled from the other side of the car. "Get the fuck in! I want to go home and shower!"

Jon smiled at her and climbed in the front seat. Sansa followed, getting in the back. Robb started the car and pulled away. It felt so surreal. It was like taking a trip to a foreign country. She wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but she had learned so much about herself here. Here was the place where not only did she give up her useless charade, she'd give up herself to Sandor. _I'm coming back next year._

Of course, it didn't take Robb long to start interrogating her about the trip. "So, have you and Sandor… done it?"

"Done what?" she asked, innocently.

"The deed."

"What deed?" If she played dumb, he might just let her go without asking too much.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Robb watched her in the rearview mirror. She swallowed, nervously. Would Robb be mad at her if she confessed? She started wringing her hands.

"He doesn't just date anyone, you know," Robb told her. "He's really dark and stuff. But then again, he's forced to hang out with Joffrey. I would kill myself. But any way, did you guys have sex? No one will be mad at you. You can tell me."

Thankfully, luck was on her side. Traffic started getting dense as they neared the city and Robb quit paying as much attention to her as his favorite song came on the radio.

"Don't think that you're getting off so easy," Jon warned as Robb belted out the lyrics to "Carry On, My Wayward Son."

When they got home, Sansa hurried upstairs to shower. Washing off four days worth of dirt made her feel _amazing. _Also, the water helped rid her thighs of the blood that Sandor caused when he first penetrated her. Turning off the water, Sansa grabbed her cell phone and texted a number that she had never used before. _Hey! _

Sandor's message wasn't long after hers. _What do you want?_

_Just wondering what you were up to._

_Well, I just showered. _Sansa giggled. Apparently that was everyone's first agenda.

_Me too. Will I see you this week?_

_Probably. I pick Joffrey up from school._

_No. I mean, see. Like we can talk and hang out and stuff. _Why was he so difficult to talk to?

_Yeah. Just come over any time. I'm playing xbox now. Go away. _And that was that. Her first text exchange with her boyfriend and he ditched her for the xbox. If it wasn't such a normal male thing to do, Sansa would have been offended. As it was, her feelings were a little hurt, but her brothers did it all the time. Finding nothing else to do, she walked downstairs to make herself a snack. Sure enough, she could hear Jon and Robb playing xbox as well. She wondered if they played against Sandor.

"Hey," she greeted them as she sat down. They grunted. Neither of them had turned to pay any attention to her. That was bad manners. She pouted.

"What are you guys playing?" She really wanted to know if Sandor was playing against them. Robb had the head set on and was cussing and swearing at the other person.

"Modern Warfare 3. FUCK!" Jon turned to her. Anger in his eyes was evident. "Don't talk to me while I'm playing!"

Robb laughed into the headset. "Yeah. Sansa's bothering Jon. You both owe her a kill."

"Is that Sandor?" She really wanted to talk to him. After spending four days in his company, she felt lonely without him.

"He says he can't talk right now. He might call you later." Robb explained. His attention turned back to Sandor. "Yeah, I just told her. Didn't you hear, you fucking moron? So? Fuck you!"

Sansa turned her eyes to the screen. She didn't see the appeal in a game where all you did was kill each other and run around. Jon was staring intently at the screen.

"That's right, mother fucker! Die!" He cheered as he released a score of bullets at his target. Apparently Call of Duty had a way of bringing out the foul-mouthed barbarian inside men. Sansa sighed. She'd never understand them.

"You guys are home!" A blur of black hair flashed past her and tackled Jon. He set down the controller and wrapped his arms around his favorite sister. Sansa huffed. He hadn't set the controller down when she wanted to talk.

"Did you _just _wake up? It's almost one in the afternoon!" Sansa scolded.

"Yeah, what about it? How was camping?" Arya asked. She looked at Sansa. "Heard about your boyfriend."

Sansa's face burned. How had she learned about Sandor so quickly? "So? And you'd better not tell Mother about him."

Arya raised her eyebrows in an expression of disbelief. "Me, tattle? No way. . Besides, Mom won't be back until the end of the week. Some great-aunt of ours died or something and both Mom and Dad went. They took Bran and Rickon. I'm proud. It's about time you finally did something that wasn't the polite thing to do"

"Unless the polite thing was to fuck him instead of saying no," Robb offered. Sansa thought she was about to die. The three roared as Robb explained the situation to the other people, including Sandor, on the xbox. She was sure she could hear laugher coming out of the headset. Sansa had never been that embarrassed, ever.

"I- I didn't," she tried to lie, but the words wouldn't come out. She'd never been a good liar. Sandor had always teased her about it.

Jon noticed. "Oh my God! You did! We were just kidding."

"Was he _good?_" Arya wiggled her eyebrows at Sansa.

Sansa sputtered at them. She didn't know what to say. Of course Sandor had been fantastic, but that was none of their business. She fled into the safety of her room. She got on the computer and checked her e-mails. There were a few from Jeyne, asking Sansa to talk about her camping trip. Jeyne was a friend from her old Catholic school. Sansa could not tell her about what had actually happened so she said it was fun, which it had been. They chatted about trivial things, but Sansa could no longer connect with the girl. After the things she'd experienced with Sandor this week, Sansa no longer cared about stupid things that Jeyne would care about. She felt more grown up as she logged off. Her phone buzzed. _Sandor._

_Okay. I'm done. You bored? _Sansa's smile grew as she rapidly texted back.

_Yeah. My parents are out of town for the rest of the week._

_Well, Dany is over. You should come keep me company. _

_Give me 30 minutes to get ready. See you soon._

Quickly, Sansa threw on more acceptable clothes than the pajama's she'd been wearing. Sandor had seen her in her most disgusting state, while they'd been camping, but now that she was back in civilization, it was absolutely not acceptable. She wore a loose shirt with a pair of shorts and she'd braided her hair to keep it out of her face. She smeared a little eye shadow on her lids, and drew some light eyeliner on. Heaven forbid if Sandor thought she didn't look nice.

Grabbing her keys and her purse, she drove out in her Volkswagen Beetle. Since her family had money, everyone was surprised she didn't drive a nicer car, but her father was very insisting on keeping all of his children grounded in humility. Until they graduated, none of the Stark kids would drive anything nicer than what they drove now. At least her mileage was good, much better than the mileage that Sandor's black Mustang got.

Sansa had made this trip many times before, usually in the dead of night when Dany wanted to hang out with Drogo. She knew the route to Sandor's house. It was ingrained in her. She parked in the first spot she saw and ran up the stairs to his apartment on the third floor. Sansa felt winded. She'd forgotten how steep the stairs were. Grasping the rail for support, she let herself wheeze away until she felt ready to knock on Sandor and Drogo's apartment door.

"So out of shape." His rough voice mocked her from the darkness in the hall way. She looked up. He leaned against the doorframe. She hadn't even noticed the door open. He reached out his hand and she took it as he lead her inside.

"Your stairs are just really steep, okay!" She complained. He laughed and led her into the living room where Dany and Drogo sat.

Dany's parents hated Drogo. They thought he was below their precious daughter. To see him, she usually had to sneak out. Sansa wondered if this was to become her own fate.

"No one was home and I left a note saying I went shopping with you." Dany explained to Sansa. Sansa took her seat by Sandor. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's watch a movie," Drogo suggested. The group agreed, but then they had to pick a movie together. It was difficult because none of them liked the same type. Drogo wanted a war movie, which Sandor scoffed and said were stupid. Sansa wanted a romantic comedy. Dany said she wanted to watch the Hangover, because she'd never seen it before. They started arguing.

"How about a Disney movie?" Sandor suggested, shutting everyone up. He held up _Tangled. _

"You like cartoons?" Sansa was amazed. There were so many things she didn't know about him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, they're cute."

Dany and Drogo said they had no problem with it, so Sandor went and put the movie in. Sansa loved this movie. The story, to her, was beautiful. She looked up at Sandor. He was watching the movie with an amused expression on his face. Sansa marveled at how his scars, once so terrifying to her, didn't bother her at all. Without thinking, she reached up and stroked his scarred cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

Before she could explain, Drogo pitched a fit. "SHUT THE FUCK UP. I love this song." Needless to say, everyone then proceeded to 'shut the fuck up' so Drogo could sing along to "I have a dream."

When the movie was over, Sandor walked out to her car. Dany was spending the night, but Sansa knew Sandor had work tomorrow. Joffrey was attending an all day charity event.

"So, our first 'date,'" Sandor stood in front of her, his head cocked for her answer.

"I had fun," Sansa said. She smiled. He held her against her car, pinned by his arms. "We'll have to do that again, sometime when you don't have to watch Joffrey."

"Of course," Sandor murmured. He dipped his head in, his lips grazing her neck. He sighed. "I'll see you whenever."

She nodded and kissed him. She wanted to take advantage of how sweet he was acting. This way, later on, when he snapped at her, she could remember that underneath the anger, he had the potential to be nice. She tipped her head back, deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and parted them, allowing him access. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He pulled away too soon.

"If we keep going, I'm going to invite you back in, little bird." He chuckled. His forehead pressed against hers. His eyes were easily the most beautiful part of him. They were a dark stormy grey, like Arya's. She knew him and her sister would get along.

Her arms unwrapped themselves from around him. She didn't want to go. She belonged here, with him.

"When I move in to my own apartment next month, you're free to come and go as you please," Sansa whispered. She squeezed his hand one last time before getting in her car and pulling out. He waved as she sped off.

When she got home, she saw the light on her phone blinking. She opened it up to find texts from her mother and brother, both asking where she'd gone. She told her mother she went shopping with Dany. Her brother was just down the hall, so Sansa didn't bother texting him. Sandor, surprisingly, had also texted her.

_You know, I don't like saying stuff like this, but it's pretty lonely without you around._

_I miss you too._

_I didn't say I missed you. I'm just saying that it's quiet without you constantly twittering and saying stupid things. _

Sansa smiled. He was ridiculous. She tapped out an appropriate response and set the phone down so she could finish some of her summer assignments. She knew he wouldn't be the type of guy that just did, or said, romantic things. This was as close as she was likely to get.

"Sansa, you home?" Robb knocked on her door. She opened it for him and invited him in. "We were about to order pizza, unless you already ate?"

"No. I can't believe we forgot to eat!" She exclaimed. They had really gotten into the movie.

"Well, you know. When there's better things to do…" Robb trailed off suggestively. Sansa punched him in the arm. "OW! Wow. Sandor's really turned you feisty-"

"Get out!" Sansa laughed. "And any pizza is good with me."

She ate her pizza in her room, while doing her homework and texting Sandor some more. He said his usual things, but Sansa felt that they were more joking than Sandor actually being mean to her. After finishing, she turned on the TV to "Say Yes To The Dress." She was getting tired.

_Sandor, I'm tired._

_Go to bed then. _

_Yes, sir._ She knew that would get a rise out of him.

_I'm not a fucking sir. You make me sound so old. _

_LOL I'm going to bed. Good night._

_Night, little bird._

Sansa smiled. She turned off the phone, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey! Wow, believe it or not, this chapter took so much out of me. Originally, the story was supposed to end after she got home, but I think I'll keep going with it. I'll let you guys know. Again, reviews are much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it!

Raynie


	6. Cinema

A/N: Guess what? Sehks. Beware! ;)

* * *

"Can you believe it? It's actually ours!" Dany spun around, her arms spread out in their brand new apartment. Sansa had to laugh with her friend. She was just as excited as Dany was, although too reformed to show it in such a frivolous way. The apartment was perfect.

It had two rooms, each with their own bathroom. The living room/dining room had enough room for the girls to accommodate their friends. It just needed some paint and Sansa would be ready to call the place home. Her family was moving back North, to be closer to their roots. Sansa chose to stay in the South. Her friends were all here. And so was Sandor.

She hadn't really seen him much. Joffrey kept Sandor busy, always starting fights that Sandor had to get him out of. Just last week, at a college football game, Joffrey had pissed off enough people to start a riot. Sansa had gotten out safely, but Sandor suffered a stab wound to his thigh. His only comment, between morphine doses, on the situation had been "Who the hell brings a knife to a football game?"

Sansa saw him at school, of course, picking Joffrey up in the ostentatious Aston Martin that the Lannisters owned. She could hear the students whispering and staring at Joffrey's menacing body guard. It never failed to piss her off. They didn't know him. They didn't know that he had soft spot in his heart for puppies, that he devoured children's movies. They didn't know that he liked to strut around in his underwear while at home. _They don't know him. _

Sansa picked up a design magazine for ideas on how to decorate her new apartment. Little did her parents know, her apartment wouldn't be just hers for long. Drogo proposed to Dany. Dany would be moving out after they got married. Sandor would be moving in. He just didn't know it yet.

They had been together for about three months now. It had taken longer than expected to find an apartment both the Targaryens and the Starks found worthy for their precious daughters. Catelyn thought one was too large, while Dany's mother, Rhaella, thought another was in a bad neighborhood. Finally, they had settled on this two bedroom apartment. It was near the high school that Sansa and Dany would graduate from, and it was near the University that Sansa would attend. Dany hadn't told her parents yet about moving out and becoming a horse rancher with Drogo.

After signing all the papers with their parents, the girls were free to move right in. Robb, Theon, Drogo and Jon helped them move the heavy things. Sandor was busy taking care of Joffrey, Sansa noticed regrettably. He still hadn't seen the apartment. Besides, her parents still didn't know about him. Arya had stayed true to her word. Catelyn hadn't heard even a peep about Sandor, other than the stories the papers carried about the fights he had to stop for the sake of Joffrey.

"That boy," Catelyn shook her head. "Sansa, I am so glad you guys broke up. You don't need to be connected with him in any way. And that body guard. I've been telling Cersei for years to get rid of him. Such a dangerous man." The Stark kids hid their smiles as Catelyn continued to voice her disappointments at a newspaper article about Joffrey's most recent misadventure.

The apartment was furnished, finally. Sansa and Daenerys were excited to host their first party at their new home. Their kitchen counter stuck out from the wall in a way that they could put stools next to it, to make a table of sorts. Instead of chairs in the dining room, Drogo's mother had supplied them with padded mats that were surprisingly comfortable. The carpet was lush enough to sleep on, and they had small tables that could be used to eat on. Dany was very happy with how the apartment had turned out after it got painted. Rhaella hated the cushions, and Catelyn grumbled about how it was improper for young ladies to break bread on the floor like some "unwashed beggars." Sansa loved the cushions.

Dany and she slaved away in the kitchen, preparing the feast that would commemorate the new "hang out." Sansa knew Sandor would be there, so she tried to make things extra special. She nervously arranged, then rearranged the pillows.

"Sansa, he won't care," Dany called out to her from the hot kitchen.

"What if he does though? Have you ever seen how neat his room is?"

Sansa had. For someone so rough around the edges, Sandor sure liked things clean. His room, although not perfect, was relatively put together. The bed was made, the clothes were folded in random stacks around his bedroom. His books were alphabetically ordered. His snake's cage was always spotless.

Sansa's room on the other hand, looked like a teenage girl's room. In the morning, there was usually clothes strewn everywhere, clothes Sansa had thrown in the haste to get dressed in the mornings before school. On her bathroom counter, there were pots and tubes of make up littering the sink. Her tub was full of hair essentials, including a bottle of men's shampoo in case Sandor ever needed to shower there. Her mother used to scold her daily for being so messy, but Sansa didn't care. She was reserved in other ways, surely men could get over her dislike for cleaning.

Dany laughed. "Sansa, trust me. He won't care. Go curl your hair or something while I finish last minute things."

Sansa took her advice and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. That felt so good that she just took her clothes off and started to shower. A warm shower had always served to soothe her nerves. She was so relaxed that she didn't hear the door open and close.

"I'm surprised that you don't sing in the shower."

She jumped in surprise. "Sandor?"

"Of course. Who else has been coming in while you shower?" He laughed. She poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, _thank God it's not see through_. There he sat, on her toilet. Like he owned the damn place. Sansa didn't know why she was irritated at him. Probably because he interrupted her would-be-relaxing shower. _Can't he knock at least?_

He regarded her face with amusement, his smile crooked. The burns twisted into a grotesque grin. "You mad at me?"

"I was trying to relax."

"Why? You nervous about something?"

She never could get over how well he could read her. He always knew what was wrong with her. She could only confess.

"Do you like my apartment?"

"Your room could be a little cleaner, but yes. I do enjoy it." She threw her loofah at him. He caught it, causing soap suds to splatter across his face.

"Not cool. I just got soap in my eye, you feisty bitch." He threw it back, all while laughing at her. She figured since he was here, she may as well get out before she wasted anymore water. She shut off the shower and waited for him to leave. He didn't, just continued to sit there.

"Can you leave? I have to towel off." Again with the irritation. She felt so bad. Sansa was never the mean one.

"Like I haven't seen you naked. Get out. I'll towel you off." And he ripped the shower curtain back, towel in hand. Before she could protest, he trapped her with the towel and carried her into her bedroom. She was more than aware of his touch through the towel, of his smell as she breathed it in, of the fact that they hadn't done more than make out since that one time camping. Unceremoniously, Sandor threw the Sansa burrito onto the unmade bed. She tried to undo the swaddle she was in, so she could grab him, pull him to her, but she couldn't. He'd wrapped her up too tightly.

Sansa couldn't help but find the situation funny. Anger forgotten, she laughed with him as she struggled to unwrap herself from the towel. He let her dress in peace and led her out of her room. She almost groaned. This was her apartment, yet he was acting like it was his. He'd move in just fine.

Dinner was a hit. Everyone came, bringing various things. Sandor brought lemon cakes from Sansa's favorite bakery. Drogo brought horse jerky. He didn't tell anyone what it was until they had all tried it. Robb and Jon roared at the face Sansa made when she found out. She felt so bad, but it was freaking delicious. Ygritte, Jon's new girlfriend from college, brought a hearty casserole, filled with potatoes and sausage.

"It's from the North," she told Sansa. Ygritte was from farther North than Sansa ever cared to go. Nevertheless, the casserole was amazing. Sansa ate seconds of it, regretfully, feeling it go to her thighs. At first, the people seemed hesitant about sitting on the floor, but once they got used to it, there was no one standing. Ros lay there, in her too short dress, making bawdy remarks. Theon couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Wine flowed freely, although neither Sansa or Dany were legal yet. _Thank God most of them came in a cab_, Sansa thought to herself. She sipped at her own white wine. Sandor preferred a good red, she noted and reminded herself to keep some stocked, then smiled. She loved planning things for him.

He hadn't left her side all night. Sansa loved spending time with him. She hoped he would spend the night, then blushed for thinking such wanton thoughts. Her mother had found out about her getting drunk and have her a huge speech for it, to Arya's amusement.

"Sansa! I expected better of you! First of all, you are not legal to drink yet. Ladies do not behave like uneducated hooligans. I understand your brother was doing it, but he is male. There are different standards! Ladies never get drunk! It leads to inappropriate situations" _Oh, she doesn't even know._ "And it is ridiculously fattening to imbibe in heavy liquors-" Catelyn droned on and on. Sansa nodded when it was appropriate, but didn't really listen. Once, she would have hung on to her mother's every word, maybe even cried in shame. Once, she wouldn't even have been in that situation.

As everyone started to drift out the door, Sansa picked up their trash. She liked playing the busy hostess. She was well aware of Sandor's eyes watching her. When the last guest had trickled out, Dany had announced that she was pooped and went promptly to bed. Drogo had work early the next morning, so he couldn't stay over. Sansa finished scrubbing dishes with Sandor's help. He dried them and with her instruction, put them away.

When they finished, there was nothing left to do. They just stood around awkwardly. Sansa wanted to invite him into her room, but wasn't sure how to do it properly. Sandor sat on her countertop, sipping his wine. He looked so tall, his long legs dangling almost to the floor. She admired the way he looked in a button up shirt.

"Girl, why are you staring at me?" His voice was soft. He probably didn't want to wake up Dany.

"Because I find you freaking attractive," Sansa whispered back. Sandor grinned.

"One of these days, I'm going to hear you swear. And then, I'll probably come so hard in my pants-" Sansa cut him off by kissing him. She released all the pent up aggression she had, the desire she'd felt for him. She didn't wait for him, but rather thrust her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him smile into their kiss.

He was being just as rough with her as she was being with him. One hand was fisted in her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss her without having to stoop to much. The other unzipped her dress. He slid off of the counter as Sansa's dress slid off of her shoulders.

"God, I want you so fucking bad," he breathed. Sansa scratched lightly on his chest. She could feel how hard he was through his pants. Her own panties were becoming uncomfortably wet.

"Well, let's do something about that."

She led him into her bedroom and pulled him to her bed. Sandor sat down and Sansa climbed on, straddling him. She ground her core onto the bulge in his pants and was satisfied to feel his chest rumble as he panted. Sansa didn't know where this confident woman had come from. Before, she would have been appalled at behaving this way, yet here she was, moaning into her boyfriend's ear as she straddled him.

She unbuttoned his shirt, while mentally thanking the Gods for the fact that she was wearing a matching bra and panties. Sandor didn't even notice. He gripped her thighs, painfully, and flipped them on her bed. His hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra, tugging it down her arms. He ran his tongue along her exposed cleavage.

His coarse hands roamed her body, leaving trails of goosebumps in their paths. His hands were such a stark contrast to her own soft, smooth skin. She shivered as he slipped his hands into her panties, pulling them off. She lay there naked, exposed to his hungry gaze. Sansa pouted.

"It's not fair when you're still dressed," she complained to him. He grinned and stood. Sansa crawled to the end of the bed and sat there, fumbling with the button on his pants. Finally, it came loose and she dragged the zipper down, and shoved the pants mid-thigh. She freed his cock from the confines of his boxers. Sandor shimmied out of them and stood before her.

She'd seen him naked before, but Sansa didn't think she'd ever become less attracted to him. He was so fit, his delicious 'v' pointing down to the most dangerous part of his body. She wrapped her fingers around him, feeling him pulse in her palm. She pumped her fist, experimentally, and looked up at him to see his reaction. His eyes were closed.

"Mmmm, that's right, little bird."

She kept up the motion, varying the speed and how tightly she held him. Just pleasuring him like this was not enough for her. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Sansa kissed the tip of his cock. His eyes flew open.

"Sansa, are you sure you know what you're doing?" He looked nervous. She assured him she did and opened up her mouth, sliding the tip of his dick in. She sucked, lightly tracing her tongue on the underside. He placed his hand on the back of her head, pushing it forward. She didn't know how much she could take before she gagged, but thankfully, he stopped before she did. Using the same hand, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it, causing him to slide partway out of her mouth.

"Keep sucking," he reminded her. His voice was so husky. She obeyed him, concentrating on swirling her tongue. He started to thrust into her mouth, breathing heavily, holding her head in place. Her jaw was starting to ache and her eyes were watering. Without warning, he yanked her head back while grabbing his own dick. He fucked his hand, hard. Strings of white liquid shot out, barely missing her face. She watched his face spasm as rapture over took him. His release made her yearn more for her own. The sight of him coming aroused her. He opened his eyes with a sigh.

"Little bird. You're too good." Sansa felt like he was mocking her. His seed sat where it had landed, on her chest and thighs. She swirled her fingers through it, wondering what he tasted like. She thought about licking it off, but figured he would have found that disgusting. Not to mention extremely unladylike. She tugged his hand, trying to bring him down on the bed. He complied and lay next to her.

"Give me a second to recover from that," he grunted. Sansa crawled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder, pressing kisses into it. His breathing was erratic, but Sansa found comfort in it. She felt pleased with herself. She was the reason he was laying there, recovering from orgasm.

Sandor's hand slipped between her legs. His fingers danced over her opening, teasing her until she felt like begging him to release her. He ran his tongue along her jawbone, as his fingers slid in between her lips. Sansa moaned, the blushed. She hoped he didn't think of her as a wanton whore, but the more he kept touching her like that, the harder it was to keep herself reserved and ladylike. She felt her toes curl. Sandor seemed to sense she was close and pulled away, causing her to whimper. He laughed at the face she was making.

"Not yet, little bird."

He flipped her over on to her stomach. She grimaced as his seed smeared all over the sheets. Sansa hated doing laundry. His hands spread her thighs apart, while pulling her hips up. She felt him settle between her legs and push into her. His breath was hot on the back of her neck.

"This is so uncivilized," she complained to him.

"This is the only way I can keep touching you," he countered. She figured since he was more experienced than her, he must know best. His hand settled at the juncture of her thighs. He slowly rocked his hips, rubbing with his other hand. Sansa had to admit, as uncouth as it was, this position felt nice. Really nice.

She could hear their flesh slapping together, and fisted her sheets as Sandor drove into her. A whimper escaped her lips. He felt so good.

"Sing for me, little bird," his hoarse voice commanded. Sansa shuddered and keened as she reached her climax. She felt Sandor spill inside her before pulling out.

"Shit. I'm sorry," he apologized, breathlessly. Sansa didn't care right now. After recovering her breath, the only thing she wanted was a shower. A quick glance at the clock showed 2:46. She got out of bed.

"Get up. I'm sticky. I need a shower. And I can't sleep on dirty sheets, so were making the bed." Sandor rolled off the mattress and pulled his boxers back on. While she showered, he was in charge of stripping the bed. She came out and saw that he'd already put bedding on for her. It didn't match, but the gesture was appreciated.

"Your turn." Sansa gestured towards the shower. Sandor sauntered into the bathroom. He didn't even close the door. Sansa laughed as she heard him call out.

"You got shampoo for me? That's so sweet."

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP. SOME PEOPLE SLEEP AT THIS TIME." The rage in Dany's voice was apparent. She punched the wall a couple times. Sansa stifled her laugher and crawled into bed. She would love her new apartment.

* * *

This chapter was lacking because I hadn't really decided on where to go from the last chapter, so I just moved them in. That would have made one boring mother fucker of a chapter, so I filled it with smut. Until next time, review, my lovelies.

Love,

Raynie


	7. We Found Love

Sansa sat under the trees in the courtyard and waited for Dany. She could see all the cars lined along the curve of the road, waiting to pick up the students. A silver Aston Martin glittered near the school. She scanned the crowd, failing to find Joffrey's golden head. She heard the car door open and Sandor hopped out of the drivers door. He leaned against the car to wait for Joffrey. Deciding that Joffrey would just have to get over, she stood, brushed grass off of her butt and sidled over to him.

"Hey," she greeted him. He gave her a confused look.

"Girl, you know he's going to be pissed if he sees you standing here talking to me."

"I don't care. How are you?"

"Sansa, this isn't the time, nor the place. I'll see you for dinner, we'll talk then." He scowled at her. Sansa didn't relent.

"Why won't you talk to me when you're working?"

"Because my dog has better things to do than talk to stupid girls like you." Joffrey chose that moment to make his appearance. Sandor nodded to him, in greeting, and pulled the car door open.

"Get in."

Joffrey sneered at Sansa. "Have you come over here to beg for me back? Well, I won't take you back. Maybe, if you're nice, my dog will have you, but he wouldn't want to waste his time with stupid girls, would you, dog?"

Sandor looked humored, his eyes twinkling with laughter as he ground out a "No, Joffrey. Just get in the car." He slammed the door when Joffrey was safely in.

"Pleasant, isn't he?" Sansa looked at the tinted window.

"I just adore my client. Anyway, I'll see you for dinner. Talk to you later." He waved at her as he climbed back into the car and drove off. Dany ran up to her, breathless.

"Sorry, I had to talk to a teacher. Let's go." Dany grabbed Sansa's hand and the two girls jumped into Sansa's bug. Cranking up the music, they sang along and danced. The drive to and from school was quick in their new apartment, so they reached it by the end of the second song. Sansa sprinted up the stairs to their apartment.

She loved coming home. There was something about unlocking the keys to your own apartment, an apartment that you chose when to clean, and what to eat. Sansa liked Running into the living room, Sansa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before sitting down on one of the cushions littering the floor. She flipped through a couple channels and stopped on a news report. There had been a horrible accident out on the freeway. Sansa was about to flip by when she saw footage from the actual accident. A smashed Aston Martin lay flipped on the side of the road. The driver's side was totaled.

"The car was T-boned by a drunk driver," the reporter was saying, but Sansa couldn't hear over the roaring in her head. Sandor had been driving. Her breathing came in short gasps. She was dimly aware of the phone ringing, and Dany answering, but her eyes were glued to the television. She waited for the reporter to say if they lived or not.

"Sansa. Sansa!" Dany shook her shoulders. "Sandor's at the hospital. Drogo just called. He was hurt, bad, but he'll be okay. Come on, I'll drive you." She grabbed the keys to her ostentatious Maserati. Sansa hated riding around in it. People always stared, and ever since she'd started dating Sandor, Sansa hated staring.

The car ride was the complete opposite of the one they had taken just a half hour before. It was silent. Sansa's chest felt tight. He was okay and that was all that mattered. She couldn't wait.

The hospital was impeccably white. Everything in it was white. There were nurses in white running around, doctors in white yelling for various medicines, all taking place in a white hallway. It was so bright, Sansa could see the white through her eyelids. They gave their names to the nurse at the big white desk and another came and lead them through the maze of hallways. Room 314. There he was.

Sandor lay in bed, hooked up to various machines. Drogo was holding his hand. If she wasn't so afraid, Sansa would have laughed, but Sandor looked horrible. He was covered in bandages. The parts of him that she could see were black and blue, crisscrossed with tiny cuts that she assumed were from the glass. His leg was up in a sling, wrapped in a neon pink cast. Drogo saw her staring at it and smiled, grimly.

"I picked the color out for him. When he wakes up, I plan on telling him it was Joffrey, so he'll kill the little mother fucker."

Sansa took his spot, holding Sandor's hand. "Hey, baby," she whispered. "Wake up, soon."

"He just had surgery to fix his internal organs. I don't really understand the medical shit, but it sounded pretty bad. He's pretty good now, though. Well, as good as you'll get. Just gotta wake up, which will be in like a couple hours." Drogo informed her. "After the ambulance got here, they called me. Joffrey just bailed. He's alright, by the way, the little shit. Just some cuts and bruises. Too bad. And Sandor's leg had just finished healing too."

Sansa traced her finger over the spot where the stab wound had been. She hadn't seen it when it was fresh, just later on, when the scab had fallen off and it was just a tight, pink scar.

"Thank you, for sitting with him," she said softly. Drogo nodded.

"He's my room mate. I would have done it regardless. Besides, when he wakes up, he's going to be so drugged. I love it when he's high. He's hilarious. He just keeps talking and talking." He grinned, trying to make Sansa feel better.

That grin broke her. She had been so worried for Sandor that it was a relief to see him laying there, broken. She thought that the next time she'd see him, she would be wearing all black. Shoulders shaking with sobs, Sansa let go the stress she'd been through in the last hour.

Grief was not a normalcy in the Stark family. The closest they'd ever come to death was when Bran had fallen off the room and broke his back, but the doctors had been one hundred percent sure that Bran would live. She didn't have the mental resources to deal with worry on this sort of magnitude. As the monitors by Sandor beeped, Sansa cried into the pristine, white sheets.

Sansa sat up suddenly when she felt someone pet her hair. She wasn't aware that she'd fallen asleep. The clock next to Sandor read 8:58.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your hair is?" He sounded so groggy. She faced him and refrained from laughing. His eyes were glazed over, probably from the morphine, a crooked smile gracing his lips. The bandages caused his hair to stick out in little bunches. He was actually kind of _cute, _sitting there, helpless.

"Sandor, you look like shit," she said, the gasped and covered her mouth. Sansa never swore. He smiled, a big, watery smile.

"Oooooo. You said a bad word." His fingers continued stroking the locks that he'd grasped in his fingers.

"Do you feel okay? Can I get you something?" Sansa asked him. He nodded.

"Apple juice. I want apple juice."

"Will you be okay here on your own?" She was hesitant about just abandoning him when he'd just woken up.

"I can't go anywhere. Can you turn on the TV first? I think the Big Bang Theory is on."

She fumbled with the remote.

"Stop! Go back! That was the song! I'll miss it!"

The song was just beginning. Sansa had never seen this show before, so she sat back and watched with amusement as Sandor tried, and failed, to sing along to the song. He shouted the lines he knew.

Mumble, mumble. "They built the pyramids!" Mumble, mumble. "And it all started with a big bang! BANG! Why are you still sitting there? Go get my goddamn apple juice. My throat hurts."

Sansa scrambled into the hallway, where she burst into laughter. She was so happy to have him back, even though he wasn't coherent yet. She walked downstairs into the cafeteria and called Drogo.

"He's up. I'll spend the night with him. I can just not go to school tomorrow. Can you have Dany bring me some stuff, like pajamas and toiletries?"

"Yeah, we'll be right over. You're in for one hell of a night, though. Sandor is the only person I know who doesn't go right back to sleep after they wake up after a surgery, so expect to entertain him. I'm bringing his DVD's. Did he get his apple juice?"

"I'm getting it right now. He just sang me the theme song for the Big Bang Theory."

"Oh, my God. I'm hurrying over there right now. I'll see you in a few." He hung up.

Sansa grabbed three bottles of apple juice, not sure exactly how much Sandor wanted. She booked it up the stairs, only to find Sandor sitting up, trying to get out of bed, yelling her name. His foot was stuck in the sling, thank God. She wondered how no one had gotten pissed off at him yet. He was really obnoxious.

"Sansa! Sansa! Where the fuck is my apple juice?" he screamed as she made her way into his field of vision. She threw the apple juice on the counter top and grasped his arm. For someone just out of surgery, Sandor was still extremely strong. When she successfully wrangled him into bed, she was out of breath. She twisted the cap off one of the bottles and handed it to him. He stared at her with a look of horror on his face.

"Where is my straw? You can't expect me to drink out of a bottle. I'm too fragile." He pronounced the word _fragile_ weird, then repeated it. "Frahhhh-jyyyyylllleeee. Frahhhhh-jeeeelaayyyyy."

Sansa giggled. She had actually grabbed straws, just in case, but didn't expect him to want to use them. Popping one in, she handed the apple juice back to him. He sucked greedily at the straw.

"That is so much better. I love you," he told her. Sansa felt her stomach drop. There. He'd said the three magic words. She just didn't know if he meant them, seeing as he was so doped up on morphine that he couldn't function properly. That was the part that hurt.

Luck for her, Drogo burst in, carrying a bag full to bursting with DVD's and food. He also had a purple duffle bag. "Sandor! Look at you. Sansa is almost as good of a caretaker as I was." He smiled at his injured friend, who kept sipping away at his apple juice.

"Actually, she's better than you. I love her," he repeated. Drogo roared with laughter and winked at Sansa. Sansa excused herself and walked briskly down the hall. She was so confused. Did he mean it, or was he just high? Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sansa tried to compose herself. Of course, she loved him. She'd always known that, especially since moving out and spending almost every moment with him. He got along great with her brothers, but he had yet to meet her parents. Sansa didn't want him to. She knew her mother would hate him. Her father might be more accepting, but her mother would absolutely despise Sandor.

"You okay?" Sansa looked up. Dany was patting her shoulder.

"I didn't think you came."

"I had to park the car. Drogo wanted to relieve you as fast as he could. Sandor apparently is quite the handful."

"Yeah, he got out of bed." Dany's face paled. "No! It's alright! I got him to lay back down!" Dany nodded, so Sansa continued with what was bothering her. "Dany, he said he loved me."

"He did?" Dany gushed, but stopped at Sansa's expression. "You think it's because of the drugs, huh. Oh, honey, don't cry."

Sansa nodded. She was starting to tear up. "I don't think he'll ever tell me when he's not on drugs. It's Sandor. That's not the kind of person he is."

"He loves you, sweetie. If he didn't, he wouldn't spend so much time with you. He hates people, you know." Dany rubbed Sansa's back as the girl sobbed. She really didn't know why she was this upset.

"Thanks, Dany. I think I'm just over reacting." Wiping her tears, Sansa stood and together, they walked back to Sandor's room.

"Guys, look. He's asleep." Drogo whispered, the amazement in his voice apparent. Sansa look at Sandor. Sure enough, there he lay, his eyes closed.

"Normally he doesn't, but whatever they have him on is working like a charm," Drogo said. He turned to Sansa. "The nurse was just in here. She's kicking us out, so we're leaving you. Said he'd be fine to leave the day after tomorrow, possibly. Our apartment doesn't have an elevator, though. Can he stay with you guys?"

"Of course!" Dany exclaimed. Sansa nodded in agreement.

"I mean, he's practically been living there anyway. It wouldn't be too difficult to get him set up."

The three turned their heads as Sandor murmured something. He sniffled a couple times and then calmed again. Drogo smiled, and pushed the green couch next to Sandor's cot, so Sansa could sleep next to him, then left, Dany trailing behind him. She waved good bye to her friends and closed the door behind them.

Digging through her duffel bag, Sansa pulled out her pajamas and toothbrush. She changed, quickly, pulled out a book and wrapped herself up in blankets. She sat down by Sandor's bed, reading until she felt tired.

"I love you," she whispered, wishing he was awake to hear her. The beeping continued. All she could hear was that, Sandor's breathing, and the steady drip of his IV. Marking her page, Sansa closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep on the couch.

"Sansa! Sansa!" Vigorously shaken, Sansa sat up with a jolt, for the second time. Sandor was grimacing down at her. His face was contorted into an almost pained expression. "Sansa. I have to take a piss. Really bad."

She turned her head toward the bathroom. Never had five feet looked so far. Sandor stared at her expectantly.

"Can't you get a nurse to do this?" she wondered.

"No. I don't want to wake them up."

"But you had no problem waking me up?"

"Sansa, please. Help me." He looked so forlorn that Sansa gave in. Taking the sling off of his leg proved quite difficult though. After struggling with it, Sansa finally got it down. Setting his leg down on the ground, Sandor helped her maneuver his massive body off of the bed. He leaned on her as they shuffled into the small bathroom. He wiggled his cock free of the hospital gown and waited.

"Little bird, you have to get out. I have performance anxiety."

Gaping at him in disbelief, Sansa turned her back. "I'm not watching. Go ahead."

She didn't face him until she heard the toilet flush. He washed his hands and, after some struggle, they got him back in bed. She noticed, though, every time that she moved him, he flinched.

"Does it hurt?" He nodded.

"The pain meds have definitely worn off. Can you press the button to get the nurse?"

"So now you'll wake the nurse," Sansa grumbled, but pressed the button all the same. The nurse came in within seconds.

"Well, look at you! Have you gone to the bathroom yet?" Her cheery voice, and the way she was looking at Sandor, was grating on Sansa's nerves. Sandor nodded and asked for some more pain medication. The nurse bustled out and came in, carrying a syringe and a small cup.

"That'll help the nausea," she explained, administering the syringe to his IV. Almost immediately, Sansa watched Sandor's eyes glaze over.

"Okay, when he goes to sleep, let him be. He needs it," the nurse explained to Sansa, as if she was the one keeping him up. Throwing away the paper up on her way out, the nurse disappeared, presumably to help another patient.

"Oh, that's so much better," Sandor mumbled. He clutched her hand, weakly. "Thanks for staying with me." His eyelids drifted shut and his breathing slowed.

Sansa was livid. She couldn't get back to sleep. After all those attempts, just to have Sandor shake her awake. She pulled her book back out, but couldn't concentrate on it. Spotting Sandor's laptop, she opened it up, only to find that the internet was off. She dug through his DVD's to see what there was.

_The Iron Giant. Gladiator. Braveheart. Remember the Titans. _None of the movies had anything to do with each other, except maybe the fact that Sandor loved them. Sansa chose one at random and settled down to watch Luke Skywalker battle the dark side of the force.

_Thank God Drogo brought all of them, _Sansa thought to herself as she finished _Empire Strikes Back._ Who knew Star Wars was this addicting? She became so immersed with the series that she didn't notice the sunlight creep back in through the crack in the curtains. She heard Sandor rustle in the sheets, and immediately turned to look at him. He had been watching her, she could tell.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Since _Phantom Menace._ Did you really stay up all night watching Star Wars?" His grin widened as she blushed. Sansa could practically smell her own shame. Sandor laughed, then grimaced. "Shit, that hurts. Don't be ashamed, Drogo and I used to do it as kids at practically every sleepover we had. Here, put the computer up here. I want to watch."

Sansa looked back at the screen. She started fiddling with the draw string hanging out of her pants.

"You don't think I'm nerdy?"

"Fuck, no. I like them too, remember?" He reached out a bandaged hand and pressed play on the lap top. As the sun continued to rise and the rest of the hospital stirred, Sansa and Sandor finished watching the Star Wars series together, perfectly content.

* * *

The end of another chapter! I wanted Sandor in a more vulnerable position, so I ran him over. I hope you guys don't find this offensive. And finally, the magic three words come out, but not in a convenient way. Thanks for reading! Leave your reviews!

Raynie


	8. Open Arms

Checking Sandor out of the hospital was one of Sansa's best days. She'd really missed him at home. The drive back to her apartment, to _their _apartment, was joyous. Sandor was wide awake, and the pain medication helped keep him chipper. Without it, he was prone to fits of anger and sulkiness, probably due to the pain from the ten inch incision crossing his abdomen.

When the nurse had cut the bandages away to change them, and remove the staples, Sansa had gasped. Long, red, and puckered, it sat straight across his lower body, bisecting him from hip bone to hip bone. She could see the stitches pulling the skin where it held him together.

"Sweetie, it looks worse than it is. See how pink it is? That's new scar tissue. Means he's healing."

Sandor just scoffed at her. "Battle scar, babe. Besides, you'd think that Sansa Stark wouldn't run from scars, no matter how bad." His grin mocked her as she excused herself from the room to cry for him. She hated seeing him in pain.

Sandor's smile grew larger as they pulled up to her apartment. Dany and Drogo unpacked the van, while Sansa led Sandor to the elevator. He was still unsteady on his crutches, but he enjoyed the exercise. After being stuck in a bed for a few days, Sandor relished being on his feet. Reaching the apartment, Sansa quickly unlocked the door and guided Sandor in. She had already set up her room, _their _room, to meet his medical needs. All of his medicines took the place of her make up in the bathroom, the sheets on the bed washed and clean. She borrowed a TV from Robb to set up in her room so Sandor wouldn't get too bored. She even set up a house phone by the bed, so he wouldn't have to scream to get her attention. He just had to call the home phone and she would pick up in the other room.

"I hope you like it, because, according to the nurse, you're stuck here for the next few days," Sansa teased as Sandor let out a groan.

"Joffrey is going to get so annoying. He hates being away from me, even for a couple days, and I've already been out for a week. Remember how obnoxious he was after the camping trip? Yeah. He's like a clingy girlfriend," Sandor complained. Sansa offered him a tight smile. She hated Joffrey, and although Sandor didn't have the nicest things to say about the kid, she knew Sandor care for him. Just a little. He'd never admit it though.

When Dany and Drogo brought up the rest of Sandor's things, the group ordered in Chinese. Sandor enjoyed it because he'd only eaten hospital food for the last few days.

"And everyone knows that shit's jank," he told them. His apple juice was nestled between his legs as he sat in the only chair in the living room. Dany and Sansa invested in a chair just so he could sit and have his legs propped up. It had a little table, so he could eat in it too.

"It's like your personal high chair," Drogo joked, before receiving a face full of sesame chicken.

Sandor eventually got tired, so Sansa had to lead him to the bed. After tucking him in, (yes. Tucking him in.), Sansa went back out to rejoin Dany and her fiancée. Dany was beaming at her.

"Drogo and I have been talking about the wedding, and we have a date set for our wedding. June 21st. I'm sending the save-the-dates out next week but I'll need help planning this wedding. Sansa. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" Sansa shrieked, clapping her hands together. She was so excited for her friend.

"Well, that's settled then. We're going. Good luck with him. If you need anything call us." Dany moved to grab her things.

"Oh, and my Mom wanted to invite you to her little autumn feast thing. It's like a Dothraki celebration of harvest and shit like that. There'll be lots of food and a bonfire later. Since you're one of us now, she wants you to come," Drogo said. Sansa nodded.

"Sandor and I will be there." After she locked the door behind them, Sansa padded back into the bedroom, where Sandor lay watching _Lady and the Tramp._

"More cartoons?" she teased him. He simply looked at her.

"I fucking love Disney movies. Don't judge me." Sansa laughed. She crawled into bed with him, where she would be for the rest of the week. Because Drogo had to work, Sansa took a couple days off of school to cater to Sandor's every need. That week was spent watching all of Sandor's favorite movies, and learning how to play the xbox. When introduced to Call of Duty, Sansa sucked so badly that Sandor's laughter threatened to kill him. He would burst out laughing every time she died, which was often, clutching at his incision.

"God, this hurts so bad!" He groaned, eyes streaming with tears from laughter. Eventually, he took the controller away from her. "I can't take it anymore. Just stop. You're killing me."

Sansa stomped off into the living room, where she finished making his lunch. The doorbell rang. Someone wanted to be buzzed up.

"Who is it?" she sang into the little speaker.

"It's me. Let me up!" Sansa froze, before buzzing Joffrey up. If she was Sandor, she would have told him to eff off, but she knew a lady must never forget her manners. Within minutes, she heard Joffrey banging on the door, demanding to be let in.

"Hello, Joffrey," she greeted him, coolly. Her blue eyes met his.

"I'm here to see my dog. Where is he?" He asked, gruffly. Sansa silently led the way into her bedroom.

"Dog, don't you have better things to do than hang out with Sansa Stark?" Joffrey strutted into her room, seating himself next to Sandor on _their _bed.

"No. I like hanging out with my girlfriend, Joff," Sandor told him. Sansa watched Joffrey's eyes flick to her, then back to Sandor. His lip curled into his trademark sneer. Sansa figured he already knew, then, because he didn't seem shocked.

"Mother says I should check on you, to make sure you're okay, but apparently, I'm not needed."

"No you're not. If that's it, leave," Sansa blurted out. Her fists shook with rage. She hated Joffrey, hated how he'd waltzed his way into her apartment and presumed to insult her.

Joffrey's shoulders slumped. He wrung his hands. "I just wanted to hang out with Sandor. It's been really boring without him."

"Well, Sansa can't play worth shit. Grab a controller." Sandor threw the extra controller at Joffrey, who picked it up. After getting Gears of War set up, the two boys were laughing and killing aliens together.

Sansa went out into the living room to do her homework. She didn't mind if Sandor wanted to hang out with Joffrey, she just hated Joffrey. Chewing on the eraser, she started working on math.

After what seemed like an eternity, Joffrey went home. Sansa couldn't help but notice that he was trying to be nice to her. He thanked her for letting him in, completely surprising Sansa. She stuttered out a "You're welcome," before slamming the door in his face.

Sandor stood behind her, leaning on his crutches. "Sometimes, he's not that bad. I know he can be a little shit, but I mean…" His voice trailed off, and he sighed. Sansa watched him hobble back into bed. Leaned against the door, she heard him move things around in her bathroom, the sink running. She assumed he was taking more pain medication, when the phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sansa! You move out and suddenly we don't see or hear from you for months!" Her mother's voice floated out of the receiver.

"Mom! I've just been busy with school and things like that! How are you?"

"Good. Just missing my daughter. I would like to come over, and see the apartment. I haven't seen it since we moved you in." Her mother babbled. Sansa's stomach tightened.

"Um… Now's not really a good time." Her mother still didn't know about Sandor.

"I don't care how messy it is, dear, I'm just worried about-"

"Sansa, the DVD player isn't working and I've already taken my meds. I can't get out of bed to fix it." _Shit, _Sansa thought, cursing Sandor's timing. He was in the bathroom when the phone rang. He had no idea she was on the line with her mother.

There was an awkward moment of silence, then Catelyn exploded. "SANSA LYANNA STARK! Is that a MAN IN YOUR APARTMENT!?" She kept screaming things into the phone, but Sansa wasn't really listening. She made her way into the bedroom, where Sandor had hung up. He gave her a sheepish look.

"Sansa, I didn't know," he whispered. Without a word, she turned a movie on for him, giving him a small smile before she left the room to speak to her mother. She took a left into Dany's room, closing the door behind her before putting the phone back to her ear. Her mother was still yelling.

"-trying to find a good match for you, but this could ruin it!"

"Mother-"

"-ungrateful child. Do you have any idea how improper that is? I though you had been taught better!"

"Mother-"

"This is something that I would expect from Arya, not a lady like you!"

"Mother-"

"I should never have agreed to let you move out with Daenerys. You're turning into her. Her mother tells me all about Daenerys and her _fiancée." _Catelyn spat the word out, making it sound like a curse. Sansa gave up and just let her mother rant. "Is he trash, like that Drogo? Who is he, Sansa?" Catelyn paused, to let Sansa answer. Sansa took a deep breath, trying to contain her fury.

"First off, do _not _talk about Dany like that. You don't know Drogo. He's a good person. Besides, I thought you liked Dany."

"I did until she turned into a little hussy. Why is getting married right out of high school? Back in my day, girls only did that because they were pregnant!"

"She's marrying him because she loves him!"

"She's too young to know what love is! Besides, this conversation isn't about her, Sansa. This is about you. Who is he?"

Sansa had had enough. It was about time her mother found out anyways. "Sandor Clegane."

Catelyn gasped, dramatically, as if Sansa had answered with something obscene, like "Hitler" or "Lord Voldemort." Sansa started talking again, taking advantage of her mother's shock.

"Before you ask, everyone knows, but you. Robb, Jon, and Theon know. They were there when it happened. Arya knows, too. I really like him, Mom. Don't ruin this for me."

"Ruin this? Ruin _this? _If he was a respectable gentleman, the kind your father and I always wanted for you, the kind _you _wanted, then you wouldn't need to sneak around. Is he the reason you wanted to move out? Did you want an apartment so you two could shack up together like some common whore?"

"Fuck you!"

"Sansa-"

Sansa hung up, then slammed the phone back into it's base. Holding her head in her hands, she started bawling. She couldn't believe her mother had accused her of being a whore. Catelyn didn't know Sandor. She just judged him, because of the fact that he didn't come from a respectable family like Sansa did. Joffrey had come from one of the richest families there were, and look how he turned out. She felt muscular arms wrap around her. Inhaling his scent, Sansa buried her face in his chest.

"Shhhh, it's alright," Sandor crooned. His speaking was a little slurred, probably from the meds. If she wasn't so upset, Sansa would have yelled at him for being out of bed, but as it was, she appreciated that he was there to comfort her. His hands stroked her back, fingers running through her long hair.

"Why would she say something like that?" Sansa sobbed.

"Like what, little bird?"

"She called me a whore."

"You're not a whore," Sandor murmured. He continued to rub her back. After a while, Sansa's sobs stopped and she sat up. Sandor looked like he was in pain.

"Get back in bed," she whispered, before helping him up off the floor. After Sandor got all settled again, she called Dany. Dany picked up on the first ring.

"Sansa, your brother just texted me. What did she say?"

"She called us whores. Can you believe that?" Sansa was crying again.

"I'm on my way home right now." Without another word, Dany hung up. Sansa waited in silence until she heard the familiar jingle of keys out side the door. Dany burst in, arms full of groceries. Throwing the bags down, she strode towards Sansa and pulled her tight against her body.

"You're not a whore. Your mom is just old fashioned." Dany comforted her.

"What if she disowns me?"

"She won't do that. My parents threatened to disown Viserys for the longest time, but he's still part of my family. When she calms down, she'll see that she was being a bitch. You'll see.

"I said 'fuck you.' To my own mother."

Dany laughed. "That's awesome!"

"What if they never like Sandor?"

"My mom finally got used to Drogo after I told her I was marrying him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And my Mom is less about family than yours. If she can get over it, then Catelyn can too. Now, I bought us ice cream." She let go of Sansa to dig around in the bags. After pulling out a carton of Ben and Jerry's red velvet cake and two spoons, Daenerys and Sansa sat on the floor discussing her wedding. Sansa smiled. She really did have one of the best friends ever. Together they finished the carton.

"Ugh," Dany groaned. "If I keep doing that, I'm going to be too fat to fit into my own damn wedding dress. Speaking of which, I got an appointment at Kleinfeld's next month. You're going to help me pick out my dress, right?"

"What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't? Who all is coming?"

"You, my Mom, Drogo's mom, and Doreah." Doreah was Drogo's younger sister.

"Well, that'll be interesting."

"I know. Mom wants me in a huge expensive dress. I really want something simple. Since the wedding and the reception are at his parent's ranch, I want a Dothraki wedding, but Mom wants a traditional one. So, I think I'm going to combine them."

"Have you thought of wedding colors and flowers and stuff?"

"Yeah. Here, let me get my binder. And a glass of wine." The girls lay on the floor with Dany's huge wedding binder, and a bottle of red between them. They flipped through the book, discussing every aspect of the wedding, circling the things they liked, and tearing out the things they didn't. Using Sansa's computer, they looked on the Kleinfeld's website for dresses and printed out the ones they liked, to glue into the binder. By the time they finished the bottle of wine, and were well into the second one, Dany's wedding was completely planned out. The only things left to do was call in about a cake, flowers and the dresses for both the bride and bridesmaids. Dany's mother had already commissioned a photographer, while Drogo's father would be the one actually marrying them.

Exhausted, they fell asleep on the floor of the living room, with the wedding binder between them.

* * *

"Who wants to say grace?" Drogo's mother, Maka, asked. The four sat around a table, along with Drogo's mother and father, and Doreah. After no one volunteered, Maka did it herself. "Thank you father for this meal. I am so happy that my son is marrying the love of his life. I thank you for all my children and their friends, who joined us today. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone echoed, then they all proceeded to dig in. Sansa knew immediately that she would love Drogo's family. The food was fantastic. Sandor liked to tease and flirt with Doreah, laughing every time she turned red after a bawdy joke. Drogo's father, Bharbo, found amusement in trying to get Sansa drunk.

"No more!" she laughed as he poured her another glass of wine. Taking it, Sansa eyed Sandor, who was still flirting with Doreah. He was flexing his muscles for the fourteen year old. Sansa remember how Drogo had warned her that Doreah had a little crush on Sandor. Sansa didn't mind, knowing that the girl was young and she'd grown up with Sandor around. Sansa used to have a crush on Theon when she was little, after all.

After the men went to nap after eating so much, Sansa helped the women clean up the mess. They discussed the upcoming nuptials in length. Doreah only wanted to talk about the dress. Her excitement was infectious. Doreah had never left the state before, and in about three weeks, she would be flying out to New York City. Of course the girl was excited.

The women laughed and gossiped while drying dishes. Maka wanted to know everything about Sandor and Sansa's relationship, winking and hinting at sexual things while Doreah remained blissfully clueless. Sansa turned redder and redder after every innuendo, gulping glasses of wine to help herself cope. Dany helped Maka tease her, telling stories about the camping trip and all those nights that Sandor and Sansa had kept her up.

Eventually the men woke up and the eating started again. Sansa felt so stuffed by the time night fell, she was amazed to be able to zip her pants up. Sandor didn't have this issue. His cut was still healing, so sweat pants had become a wardrobe staple for him. Outside, the Dothraki danced around a huge bonfire, whooping and cheering. Sansa was thrilled when Drogo pulled her into the horde. Sandor stayed behind, his disdain of fire evident on his face.

Sansa danced until she was breathless. The moon and stars were so bright out here. Drogo's family lived far enough in the country that the city lights didn't obscure the stars. They sprinkled across the heavens, twinkling brightly, dancing along with the Dothraki. She sought out Sandor, who was sitting on Drogo's porch drinking a beer.

"Can I have some?" she asked, trying to regain her breath. Sandor handed her his and went inside, coming back out with a six pack. Together, they sat on the porch in silence and watched the silhouettes of the tribe run around the fire. Sandor went inside, again, and came out, blankets in hand, his cane in the other. Drogo liked to tease him about it, calling it his pimp cane.

Sansa followed Sandor as he opened the door to the barn. The smell of horse hit her like a punch in the face.

"Sandor, where are we-"

"You'll see, little bird." He handed her the blankets and the beers, and climbed the ladder leading into the loft.

"I don't think you should be doing that with your leg. I know the nurse said it was only fractured- oh!" She jumped when the bucked hit the ground.

"Put them in there, girl. I'll pull them up while you climb the ladder." She obeyed him, scrabbling up the ladder after him. When she got up there, she saw he'd laid the blankets out and opened the window thing. The view of the bonfire from up here was breath taking.

"Wow," she breathed. Sandor came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She felt his lips on her head, and leaned into him, sighing his name. "Sandor."

"Mmmm," he hummed into her hair. His fingers traced abstract shapes into her stomach, eventually slipping under her shirt to touch her skin. His breath tickled her ear.

"Sandor," she said again, whimpering as one of his hands dipped into the waistband of her jeans.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He ran his tongue along her jaw. She shivered.

Sandor, I love you." She didn't know what possessed her to tell him, but it felt right. Her mother had always told her not to be the first one to say it, but as of late, Sansa was finding out that her mother was wrong about many things. Sandor pulled her closer, somehow.

She loved him. She had loved him since he kissed her at the waterfall, since he took her virginity in that tent months ago. She loved him now as he laid her down in the hay and pulled her clothes off slowly. She loved him as he made love to her, clumsy because of his healing injuries. She loved him as he held her while the first rays of sunshine streamed through the open window, breathing heavy after the passion of their lovemaking.

She loved him now, his breath visible in the chilly morning air as he whispered in her ear the words she'd been dying to hear.

"Oh, little bird. I love you, too."

* * *

Wooo! Second to last chapter written! I just realized that I haven't thanked my reviewers enough, so thank you for sticking with me. This is the longest story I've ever written, since I prefer one-shots. I hope you enjoyed With Friends Like These.

And as always, reviews are much appreciated.

Love,

Raynie


	9. Pachelbel's Canon in D Major

Sansa took a deep breath, to steady her nerves, as the first chords of Pachelbel's canon in D major reverberated through the air. The bridesmaids went first and Sansa started counting as soon as Ros disappeared around the barn. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. _She turned the corner. Of course all the eyes were on her. She looked nervously the sea of faces staring up at her from the pews, but only one set of eyes mattered to her. Blue eyes met grey, and the sight of Sandor soothed her, allowing her to make it up to the podium without tripping and ruining it for her best friend. She heard the collective gasp as Daenerys turned the corner.

White chiffon floated around her legs as she walked down the aisle in a simple, white dress. Sansa saw her knuckles were white as well, from clutching her bouquet so tightly. Her silver hair hung by her face, framing it, violet eyes sparkling. Daenerys looked ethereal in her simple white dress. She'd fought with her mother to not wear a veil, and Sansa agreed. The flowers pinned in her hair were enough. In the first pew, Sansa watched Rhaella dab at her eyes, while Aerys did the same by his daughter's side. He reached the end of the aisle with her, and hugged Daenerys Targaryen for the last time. When she stepped off the podium, she would be Daenerys Johnson.

Bharbo stood behind the simple lectern. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

Rhaella and Aerys had insisted on a traditional Catholic wedding sermon, but Dany wanted to incorporate some of the Dothraki vows as well. Hands grasped, Drogo recited the Love Poem that his parents, and their ancestors, recited at their own wedding.

"Fair is the white star of twilight, and the sky clearer at the day's end, but she is fairer, and she is dearer, She, my heart's friend. Fair is the white star of twilight, and the moon roving the sky's end; but she is fairer, better worth loving, She, my heart's friend."

His strong voice carried over the crowd as Bharbo, after the exchange of rings, pronounced them husband and wife. Sweeping Dany into his arms, Drogo kissed his wife as everyone cheered. Trying to dodge the biodegradable confetti that rained on the happy couple by handfuls, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson ran down the aisle, Dany's dress streaming behind her. Their laughter was infectious and Sansa found herself laughing as everyone followed them inside the newly cleaned barn for the reception.

All the animals had been moved to a different location, leaving the barn clean and sweet smelling for the wedding guests. The tables and chairs were set up outside, leaving the barn open for dancing. The guests all gathered around to watch the bride and her groom's first dance. Techno sounds boomed out of the speakers and Sansa heard Sandor groan.

"I tried to talk him out of this," he muttered to himself. Sansa burst out laughing when the first words of "Gangnam Style" started playing. Watching the couple left her sides aching. Drogo and Dany had actually taken the time to learn the stupid dance, so they pranced around, laughing the entire time, looking completely, foolishly in love. Finally, it was time for everyone else to dance. Sansa grabbed Sandor's hand.

"Time to put those stupid couple's dance lessons to use, Mister," she said as he tried to resist her. They had gone to dance lessons instead of Sansa's own graduation. She was still expecting the diploma in her mail.

His hands on her hips while they laughed was the perfect way to spend time. She didn't know how many songs they danced with each other, but eventually Robb came and asked for a dance. She watched Sandor dance with Doreah and Ros, then eventually Shae, as she made her way through most of the men. Eventually, she ended up back in his arms.

"About time. I was starting to get jealous watching you dance with all those pretty girls," Sansa joked. Sandor chuckled.

"Well, I have to keep you on your toes." Sansa's feet were starting to ache.

"I'm going to take off my shoes. My feet hurt." She hobbled off to one of the side tables. Unfortunately, her mother sat there.

"Hello, Sansa." Sansa frowned. Sansa and Catelyn hadn't really talked since their fight back in October, but she was her mother after all. Dany had invited the entire Stark family. It was only polite, seeing as they'd put up with her since kindergarten. She didn't even know why her mother was talking to her now.

"Hi, Mom."

Catelyn stared off into the barn. Sandor was so tall that Sansa could see him from a mile away. Currently he had the bride in his arms. Dany was giggling at whatever he was telling her as he swept her around the dance floor. Drogo was preoccupied dancing with Ygritte.

"I saw you dancing with him. He makes you happy," Catelyn stated. Sansa waited to see if she was going to say anything else, but she remained silent.

"Well, if that is all, excuse me." Sansa left her shoes and joined Sandor.

"Dany seems pleased," he observed. Sansa snorted.

"Most people are on their wedding day, Sandor," she answered. Sometimes he was so stupid.

"Sansa, does this make you want marriage? I mean, would you like to, one day- I know I'm me. This isn't coming out right." Sandor looked so nervous. He wouldn't look her in the face. Sansa almost laughed at that. Once, a long time ago, she couldn't bear to make eye contact with him, but here they were, roles reversed.

"Sandor, are you asking me to marry you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I know this isn't romantic, but-" Sansa cut him off by kissing him.

"Excuse me."

They were interrupted, yet again. This time by Catelyn Tully Stark herself.

"I would like to dance with you, Mr. Clegane. It would be an opportune time to get to know you." Sandor scratched his head, awkwardly. Sansa bit her lip. Catelyn had no idea what she'd just interrupted.

"Um, okay then?" Catelyn smiled as she grasped his large hand. Sansa stomped away to the bar, furious with her mother. One of Drogo's friends was minding the bar, but wasn't doing a good job.

"Mike's Hard Lemonade," she barked, forgetting her manners. Raising his eye brow at her, but thankfully not asking for an ID, he uncapped Sansa's favorite alcoholic beverage. "On second thought, make me some shots. Leave the lemonade here, though."

Glaring at her mother, who was still dancing with Sandor, Sansa sipped at her lemonade and took shots of whatever foul liquor the bartender set in front of her. As her blood alcohol content rose, so did Sansa's temper.

"I mean, she calls me and tells me that he's trash," she was telling the bar tender, who was actually paying attention. He seemed fascinated with her life. Or he was high. He poured her another shot, her ninth?, which she promptly swallowed. "And now she wants to dance with him? What's up with that? Who's the whore now MOM?" People stared. Her voice had risen to a scream. Muttering a quick apology, she paid for her drinks and staggered off to find someone she knew.

"Well, at least you're not wearing those heels," Ros' voice carried over the sounds of the crowd. "Come on. They're about to do the toasts, and cut the cake. I've been dying for a slice of Maka's cake. That's shits amazing." The two took their seats with the other bridesmaids.

When creating the seating chart, Daenerys had been a genius. She didn't separated the families, like Rhaella originally wanted. The Targaryens and the Johnsons sat at one table together. Rhaella and Maka were getting along splendid. Dany and Drogo were in the front, so everyone could see them. Behind them was the pile of wedding presents. All the groom's men sat at a different table, so Sansa wasn't able to talk to Sandor before the toasts began. There was a microphone in front of Dany and Drogo's table. Sansa staggered up there to be the first to speak.

"Hey," she drawled, receiving a look of disgust from her mother. She knew Catelyn abhorred public intoxication, but she was too drunk to care. "Dany and I have been best friends since kindergarten. This girl has put me through so much shit, always playing pranks and blaming it on me." Dany laughed at that.

"One day, in ninth grade, she came over and told me about some super sexy friend Viserys had. Thus, Drogo entered my life. I can't tell you how many times after I got a car, she would come to sleep over, and then force me to drive her out to the middle of nowhere so she could hang out with him. I hated it, but I was a good friend. I sat there, while they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. Then one day, Drogo moved into an apartment with his BFF. That's how I met Sandor."

She looked Dany in the eye as she talked. Dany's eyes were sparkly with tears. "What I'm trying to tell you, Dany, is thank you. Thanks for making my childhood memorable. We share so many memories. My first sip of alcohol was with you. And remember when we stole those cigarettes from Rhaegar? Hell, I was there, in the next room, when you lost your virginity. You, apparently, were within earshot when I lost mine. Who knew sound traveled so far in the wilderness, eh, Sandor?"

Everyone was laughing. She could see Sandor struggling with his own laughter. Her father looked shocked. Her mother's face was so red that Sansa, herself, laughed. "I am proud to be your best friend, I am proud to be the one who was with you when we got caught stealing porn out of Viserys' room, and I am proud to-"

"Okay, someone's had too much to drink." Sandor tore the mike from her hands.

"Sandor, I'm not finished yet." She tried to swat him away, but he relented. Angry, she stomped off and sat back down. Ros, tears and mascara streaming down her face, clapped her on the back.

"That was literally the most un-Sansa like thing I have ever witnessed. Wait until you see it on tape!" She wiped her tears. Sansa shushed her as she listened intently to what Sandor was saying.

"I'm actually surprised. Most of you that know me would think that _I _would be the one giving drunken speeches, but unlike my dear Sansa, I decided I wasn't allow to drink, much, until the toasts were over." Sansa marveled at the ease that Sandor spoke to the crowd. She had seen the Targaryen's expressions of horror when they first laid eyes on the best man, but now didn't seem to mind the horrible scars that marred Sandor's face. Her parents, however, were glaring at him.

"I remember how Drogo and I met. I'd gotten into a fight earlier that week with one of his friends. He confronted me on the play ground, where I promptly kicked his ass, naturally leaving us best friends. Like Sansa and Dany, we were there for literally every step of the journey that led to this magnificent day. I don't really have words to describe our friendship. Bromance? Anyway, many blessings on your marriage. I can't wait until I'm Uncle Sandy to your kids. Love ya, man." Everyone clapped as Sandor sat back down.

The toasts lasted almost two hours, with everyone from Doreah and other family members talking about how they knew the couple, to Theon, Ros, and Shae, who told embarrassing stories. Sansa ate her meal, which was delicious, and listened to all the speeches. She thought hers was the best, but then again, she was drunk. The waiter kept bringing her champagne. Sansa was glad when the dinner ended. That meant it was time to dance again, right after the bouquet and the garter throw.

All the unmarried girls gathered for the chance to catch Dany's $20,000, courtesy of her mother, bouquet. She hoisted it above her head and, after a brief scrabble, Doreah was the one who stood up, expensive bouquet in her fist.

"Who's the lucky man? Doreah, I might get jealous," Sandor joked. Doreah's face was a bright red as she stuttered a response. She was quickly forgotten as Dany sat down to have her garter removed. Dany blushed as Drogo pushed her dress up, trying to find her garter. Dany's face grew even redder when he bent his head down to take it off with his teeth. In one fluid motion, Drogo whipped the garter off and into the crowd, where Sandor caught it.

"He was so aiming for you, man," Robb told him as Sandor put the garter on his arm. Sansa stood. People were clearing out to go dance some more. Quickly, before someone else got to him, she ran towards Sandor, only to be thwarted by the groom himself.

"Sorry, Sansa. You've been selfish with him. We need our dance too." Sansa could tell by his red cheeks, that Drogo was drunk. Deep down inside, she was glad she wasn't the only one.

"I'll dance the next one with you," Sandor promised, before being led off by Drogo. Making a quick stop at the bar and then the DJ, Drogo and Sandor fought about who would lead, then found a middle ground. They looked so stupid, hands on each other's shoulders as they danced to some ballad by Kelly Clarkson.

"We have a bromance," Sandor snarled at the first person who asked. Sansa laughed.

"Okay, can I have my man back now?" she asked Drogo, who let Sandor go.

"Remember, my dear, he was my man first." He winked and walked away, presumably to find his bride.

"Jealous mother fucker," Sandor muttered, under his breath. He seemed a little unsteady on his feet, probably due to the Jager shots she'd watched him do with Jon and Robb before dashing off in the arms of everyone's favorite Dothraki man.

"Sandor, about earlier," Sansa started, but was cut off by Sandor kissing her. He pulled back.

"You know, I just realized, we tend to do that a lot."

"What? Kiss?"

"No, shut each other up by kissing." He tightened his fingers on her lower back. She hummed in response.

"Well, I don't even know why you did since-"

"I mean, you can have more time to think about it if you want-"

"And there you go, interrupting me again. Is this going to be what our marriage looks like?" She smiled smugly at his shocked face.

"What?"

"Before my Mom so tactfully interrupted like the lady she is, I was going to say yes. Yes, Sandor. I will marry you." They kissed again.

Sansa giggled. "You know, I was expecting to be a little more excited. I mean, I am, but I'm not crying, and that's what I always pictured. Me crying, you on bended knee. I'll be honest with you, that was probably the least romantic proposal I have ever heard." He laughed.

"Sansa, it's me. Did you really expect romantic?"

"No. You're right."

"We probably should wait before we tell people though. Your parents look pissed at me, probably because now the world knows who deflowered Sansa Stark, thanks to you. And it's Dany and Drogo's day. Let them enjoy it."

"I plan on enjoying _you._" She pulled him down with the intent to kiss him _again, _when she heard Dany's laugh.

"I can't wait until your wedding!" Dany wiggled her eyebrows at them. Sandor looked pissed.

"Seriously? I thought we were being discrete!" Dany looked confused.

"I was just kid- OH MY GOD." She squealed and started jumping up and down, her hands flapping by her chest. The flowers in her hair looked dangerously close to falling out. Sansa groaned.

"Dany, we didn't want to take away from your special day," Sansa started, but Daenerys didn't care.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long? How did he ask you? Do you have a ring yet?" Her questions vomited their way out of her mouth. Sansa's head was spinning, mostly from the alcohol, as she tried to keep them straight.

"Relax. It only happened like a couple minutes ago," Sandor told her. "As for the ring, yes I have one. I just didn't bring it with me."

Sansa turned her eyes to him, surprised. "When were you planning this?"

He shrugged. "A while. I just couldn't figure out how to ask you. I guess just blurting it out was effective."

"Mrs. Sansa Clegane." The words sounded perfect on her tongue.

Dany was staring at them with teary eyes. "God, this is the best day of my life."

The sun was setting. Drogo called Dany over to the small farmhouse, where he presented her with his gift to her: a silver mare. Dany petted the horse and cried as Drogo lifter her into the saddle. He grabbed the reins of his horse and together, the happily married couple literally rode off into the sunset while the crowd cheered. Lucky for them, they wouldn't ride far. The new Johnson ranch was right down the road.

After waving Dany off, Sansa turned to face the guests, who were all grinning at her and Sandor wryly. Dany had done her part and told everyone one to plan for another wedding, it would seem. She didn't want to presume, though, so she didn't acknowledge them. She set off to find her shoes, so she could call the cab that would bring her and Sandor home. Sandor left her to use the restroom. Strapping the heels back on, Sansa didn't hear her mother's approaching footsteps until Catelyn stood right in front of her.

"Mom!" Sansa jumped. "You scared me!"

"You're getting married." Catelyn's voice sounded tired. Sansa saw the bags under her mother's eyes. "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Not really," Sansa answered coolly. "You wouldn't approve of my trash boyfriend, _fiancée, _and my wanton ways. I don't want burden you with such a sinful life."

Catelyn looked like she was about to cry. "Sansa, when did you ever become so disrespectful?"

"Since my own mother sat there and insulted me over the phone."

"Sansa, I am so sorry about that. I truly am. I panicked. My little girl was growing up way to fast. You weren't even out of high school yet."

"I am now. Is it okay now?" Sansa stood up. In heels, she was taller than her mother.

"I don't want to fight. I came to tell you that I was wrong about him. He's very nice," Catelyn said. She reached her hand out to Sansa, but Sansa swatted it away. She wasn't ready to forgive her mother just yet. As she walked away, she heard her mother calling out to her.

"He asked your father first. Did you know that?" Sansa stopped in her tracks. She whipped around to face the older woman. There were tears in Catelyn's eyes.

"What?"

"He came over one day, before dinner. Ned sat him down in the living room. I didn't want anything to do with it, not after what happened. I was so angry when Ned told me what Sandor asked. I was even angrier when I found out that Ned said yes to him. I couldn't understand why you wanted him, out of all the respectable young men, but I had to get over it. Like it or not, it was happening. Sansa, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me, but I want you to know I love you. And in time, I think I'll love him too."

Sansa stared at her mother. She was expecting more yelling, or being disowned. Rushing up to her, Sansa hugged her mom. Catelyn wrapped her arms around Sansa. They held each other while they cried. Sansa sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Do you even know how much crying I've done today?" Catelyn whispered. Sansa sniffed again.

"I missed you, Mom," Sansa said. Catelyn patted her back.

"I missed you too, baby."

"Sansa, are you ready to go?" Sandor was leaned against the door of the barn. "The cab is here."

Sansa took one last look at her mom. Her father was approaching.

"Catelyn and I are getting ready to leave, too."

Sandor nodded at Eddard. "Mr. Stark."

"Mr. Clegane. Take care of my daughter."

"I will." Grasping her hand, Sandor led Sansa to the cab. "Your chariot awaits, little bird."

Sansa giggled and climbed in after him. As the cab drove away, she thought of another car ride she'd taken months ago, leaving behind a campsite where she had learned how to be herself. That time, she'd left as someone's girlfriend. This time, she was engaged.

That night, in their apartment, Sandor dug through his boxes of junk, looking for the piece of jewelry that would tie them together. Since Dany moved out, Sandor was being lazy and refused to unpack his boxes. They occupied what used to be Dany's room, and what would be the guest room. Sandor tossed the small velvet box at her, and she fumbled with it before finally opening it.

"Oh, Sandor," she breathed.

"It's not much, but I am really bad about these things." The delicate ring fit perfectly on her finger, as if it was meant for her. Instead of the traditional diamond band, it was just silver, looping vines criss crossing and knotting themselves around her finger. She loved it.

"And if you don't like it, when we pick out our wedding bands, you can get a new one," Sandor babbled. Sansa was confused. Couldn't he see how much she liked it?

"Sandor, I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." She laughed. She couldn't wait until she said her official "I do".

"Good. I'm going to bed. My feet hurt from dancing. Huh. Who would have ever thought that I would say that?" He sauntered off into their official bedroom. Sansa smiled, took the ring off, and followed him, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

And that's it. The final chapter of With Friends Like These. Not counting an epilogue, of course. I want to thank all the people who reviewed it. I cannot stress how much reviews keep me going. I also want to thank all the followers and the people who favorited this story. I'm glad you liked it so much that you needed to know the minute I updated. I have most of the epilogue already written, but I need it to be perfect. It is, after all, the official end of WFLT. It's been kind of a journey for me. Thanks again for everything.

And of course, I still want to hear your thoughts on the piece.

Love,

Raynie

PS: I originally had one ending planned, but sort of fell in love with another idea floating in my head. I didn't know which one I liked better, so I planned on posting both.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: I couldn't decide which one I wanted as the official epilogue, so you get both.

* * *

Epilogue: With Friends Like These

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, trying to be as discrete as possible. Apparently, he was doing a shitty job. Drogo shot him a dirty look.

"What's up with the pussy act, eh, Sandy?"

"Were you ever this nervous?" Sandor was ashamed at his own weakness. At least his little bird wasn't around to see him. Drogo patted his back, reassuringly.

"Yeah. I think everyone is."

Sandor jumped as the first peals of the wedding march were played. His breath caught in his throat as the doors cracked open, the bridesmaids spilling forth from the opening. He didn't care about them though, didn't care what they looked like, flouncing around in their blue and silver dresses. Only cared about her, but the bridesmaids kept coming. Arya, looking pretty much pissed off as she stomped down the aisle, Jeyne, smiling at everyone she passed, and Dany. Finally, Dany.

The doors opened and there she was. _Sansa_. Holding his breath, Sandor watched her, more beautiful than all the previous girls, watched her walk down the aisle to him. Flowers in hand, veil trailing behind her, she looked as stunning as the falling snow outside. Always a winter type of girl, she'd insisted on a January wedding. _The color of the dress fits,_ he mused. Sandor knew Sansa had been planning this wedding since before she even knew who the groom was. He'd seen the drawings. The dress was something right out of them.

Huge, and poofy, Sandor wondered how there was even room for Ned Stark next to his daughter. The aisle didn't seem wide enough, but he knew Sansa didn't care. She was beaming, absolutely glowing.

He wiped his sweaty palms again, before she reached him and saw how nervous he was. What if she changed her mind last minute? He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Stop being so nervous. You're fine." Robb's words didn't help at all, but it was too late to wipe his hands again. Sansa stood before him, just three feet away, the priest between them. The holy man opened his mouth, and began the ceremony.

The man droned on and on. Sandor was starting to feel extremely irritated. He hoped the man saw the looks he was receiving from the groom, but the priest still mumbled on in a monotone voice. Sandor almost groaned in frustration, but one look from Sansa stopped his fidgeting.

"Knock it off," she hissed. He stood still immediately. Sansa smiled, pleased with herself, and turned her attention back to the priest. Drogo laughed softly as Robb imitated the sound of a whip, earning angry glares from the bride's maids. When Sandor finally felt like he couldn't take the wait anymore, the priest uttered the vows. With a roll of his eyes, Sandor said "I do."

Sansa was a little more graceful and less huffy. Any trace of the anger that Sandor had witnessed earlier was gone, replaced with tears that reflected his burned visage back at him. "I do."

"Well, then, you may kiss the bride." Without another word, Sandor kissed Mrs. Clegane, amazed at the fact that such a person even existed. Who would have thought that Sandor Clegane, poor, broke, deformed bodyguard, would ever have even the slightest chance with former Sansa Stark? _Not this old dog, _he thought to himself, their lips proclaiming them man and wife.

The cheers of the people present were deafening. He didn't want this moment to end, but as all things are, it did. Hand in hand, the newlyweds ran down the aisle, so Sansa could quickly change into a more party appropriate dress.

"Hurry," he whispered, against her lips. He didn't have to change. As a matter of fact, he was going to head to the bar. He needed a drink, badly.

"I will," she giggled. Turning back to him, she waved. "I love you."

Hands still sweaty, Sandor watched her retreating from in disbelief.

"I love you, too." Hesitating, he made his way downstairs, where Drogo, Jon, and Robb were waiting with his whiskey. Together, the three took shots. With friends like these, for the first time since, ever, Sandor was the happiest man alive.

* * *

Epilogue: Some Nights

Sandor stoked the fire, the loud pops of the burning coals sounding like gunshots in the quiet of the night. He heard the sound of a tent unzipping and looked up to see Sansa waddle towards him, wrapped up in so many blankets she resembled some kind of grub.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her. She nodded and, without a word, sat down on the log. Sandor stared, curiosity eating away at him. Usually, Sansa chattered away about the upcoming nuptials, nonstop, boring even the groom himself to tears. Yet, here she sat, quiet. With an unreadable look on her face. He debated if the risk of asking her was worth it, as it could bring on an onslaught of the tears she had been prone to as of late. Deciding to bite the bullet, he slowly let the words leave his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sniffle. He groaned. There they go. The tears.

"It's just that I'm so tired and I just want this wedding to happen. I mean, I know it's in like two months, but I'm so stressed. I can't even sleep. All I see in my dreams are things like flowers and dresses and my mother asking 'this or that, Sansa? This or that?' I'm tired of it. Why didn't we just shot gun it." By the end of her tirade, tears were flowing down her face.

Sandor grimaced. He hated seeing her cry. He just wasn't built to comfort people. Pulling her against himself, he awkwardly patted her. "There, there."

All it earned him was a wail loud enough to frighten local wildlife. "Is that all you can say? Of course, because you haven't been up half the night, planning the ceremony. You don't know what I do for us, Sandor. You don't even appreciate me!" She pushed him away. He sat there, shocked. "And now, not only am I worried about flowers being delivered on time, what if my dress doesn't fit? I might get too big by then."

"Your dress will fit. Sansa, if anything, your dress might be too loose. Have you even eaten in the last few days?" Her glare glowed like the embers.

"Typical man. You don't understand women at all."

Flabbergasted, he threw up his arms. "Then what is your issue?"

She inched her way over to him. "Sandor. I might get too big."

"Go to the gym if you're worried!"

"I might get too big for my dress, Sandor. I can't get rid of this with exercise."

"Why?" She was being mysterious, and Sandor hated mystery. He was never very good at figuring things out.

"Because. At least I know that I won't be having my period on our wedding day." And now, the topic had strayed to woman zone. Sitting awkwardly, Sandor pretended to be calm and alert, because deep inside he was panicking. Since they were going to get married, he may as well get used to those woman things.

"Woohoo?"

Sansa gripped his face between her fingers. "You're really dense, aren't you?" She giggled and sat next to him. Her mood swings were giving him whiplash. "I missed this place. I lost my virginity here."

"I remember," he said, softly. He would until the day he died. He could still smell the alcohol on her breath, the taste of it on her tongue, the sound of the wind rustling the tent.

"It's fitting that I should miss my period here too." And back to the girl talk. Then, what she said hit him suddenly.

"What?" His neck almost snapped as he turned to face her.

"Sandor. I think I'm pregnant."

_Fan-fucking-tastic._ As the words sank in, his grin widened to the point where he probably looked like a psycho. Sansa was smiling up at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Fuck, Sansa. I love this place. I love all our friends. I love you." He tugged her hand and pulled her into their tent. He planned on repeating the events of last time, making sure this time, they weren't too loud. After all, Ros might not forgive them the second time. Her skin against his, Sandor Clegane made love to her, the same way that they had almost two years ago.

Her breath crystallizing in the morning air, Sansa looked beautiful, even asleep as she was now. He placed his hand on her bare stomach, then drifted off to sleep. The same dreams that plagued Sansa harassed him as well. That night, however, things were different. Dreams of tulle and flowers and the same wedding march playing over and over again were interrupted that night with the piercing wail of a newborn.

* * *

And that's it. I have never actually made it through an entire story before, so this is a first. I want to thank all of you who read this story, all of you that sat through some of the most ridiculous things I have ever put to page. Thank you. Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, the follows. They keep me writing, keep me pushing through writer's block. I think I'll leave you with my favorite Sandor quote ASoS.

Until next time,

Raynie

"Maybe the sword's prettier with ribbons hanging off it, but it will kill you just as dead."


End file.
